Fear Thy Neighbor
by NZLisaM
Summary: It's 1878 in Colorado Springs and hospital construction is about to begin. Things take a nasty turn however when threatening messages are left at the hospital site. Is someone against the hospital being built? Preston and Daniel compete for the attention of the new telephone operator.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own 'Dr Quinn Medicine Woman'; the rights belong to CBS, The Sullivan Company, and creator Beth Sullivan. I am in no way profiting financially from this story.

**GENRE:** Romance/Mystery/Suspense/Drama.

**ROMANTIC PAIRINGS: **Preston/Original-Created Character, Daniel/Original-Created Character, plus all DQMW pairings at the conclusion of Season Six.

**RATING: **Teen, PG-13 for Violence/Mild Profanity.

**EDITOR:** Heather, once again, you did an amazing job! This is my longest story thus far, so no small task to edit. Thanks for Americanising a few words, for clarifying a couple of speech issues, and for noticing several crucial misspelled words.

**ADDITIONAL NOTES: **The events in this story take place five years after the end of season six with one change to the final episode, 'A New Beginning'; Preston did not lose all his, and the townspeople's, money in the Stock Market Crash of 1873. This means he still owns the Springs Chateau Health Resort. My apologies to the Preston fans who wanted to see this storyline resolved, but hope you enjoy this story anyway!

The plot of neither movie is taken into account; too many inconsistencies between the series and the movies. I have borrowed a couple of ideas from 'The Heart Within' though.

I hope I have researched thoroughly, but apologise in advance for any historical, or show, inaccuracies.

Oh, and for those who prefer not to read in-progress stories, in case they are never completed, rest assured this story is written, but will be posted a chapter at a time.

Enjoy!

~Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**The Town of Colorado Springs**

_**Hereby Dedicates this Hospital Memorial Plaque, to**_

**Elizabeth Ann Weston Quinn**

_**1800 – 1877 **_

_**Her Financial Generosity Has Allowed Us**_

_**To Build Our First Hospital!**_

_**Thank You, from the Bottom of our Hearts!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Elizabeth Quinn Memorial Hospital Ground-Breaking Ceremony  
****Saturday, May 27****th**** 1878.****  
**

Dr. Michaela Quinn took a deep breath, savoring the clean, fresh, mountain air. She stood at the site of Colorado Spring's first hospital where the ground-breaking celebrations were well underway. Practically the entire town had turned up to commemorate the event. The date was May 27th, chosen by Cloud Dancing on the say so of the spirits.

At the forefront of the site stood the yet-to-be-revealed 'Elizabeth Quinn Memorial' plaque, dedicated to the sole financial benefactor Michaela's late mother. Robert E., Cloud Dancing, and Michaela's husband Byron Sully, had all collaborated to create it, and Michaela couldn't wait to see how it had turned out. It would be unveiled shortly, as part of the ceremony, but for now it remained a mystery, covered in a shroud.

Michaela's eyes drifted to where Grace and Robert E's daughter Ruby (who was four and a half), and her own daughter, seven year-old Katie Sully, were collecting flowers to make daisy chains. Katie looked especially pretty today, wearing a red and white checkered dress, trimmed with white ruffles. Her long blonde hair was styled in a mass of golden ringlets and red and white ribbons to match her dress.

In the center of the site several tables had been set up in preparation for the buffet lunch that would be served shortly. Jake Slicker, his wife Teresa, their daughter, Lucinda, and the Reverend Timothy Johnson occupied one table. Nearby, Grace was serving up her famous apple cider and chocolate chip cookies.

Standing near Grace, Michaela saw her oldest son Matthew Cooper hand a cookie to his brother, Josef Sully, and then throw one in the direction of Sully's dog Wolf, who easily caught, and promptly gobbled it up.

Sprawled out on a picnic blanket, Daniel Simon, Cloud Dancing, and Robert E. laughed at Wolf's antics. Loren Bray and Horace Bing struggled past the three men, carrying the buffet table, setting it down near Grace. Michaela smiled, upon hearing Grace inform the frustrated men that it needed to be moved to the shade, as the food would spoil in the hot May sun. Tired out, Loren called Hank Lawson, who stood over near the trees with several of his saloon girls, over to assist.

Michaela's eyes came to rest on Sully, who was being interviewed by Dorothy Jennings for the Gazette. Sully was in charge of the worker's who would be building the hospital. He had hired a crew of thirty men, including Robert E., Cloud Dancing, Matthew, and Daniel. Even though Robert E., Matthew, and Daniel all had day jobs they had insisted on helping Sully build the hospital.

Matthew crossed the grass carrying two glasses of apple cider. "It's a shame Brian and Colleen ain't here to see this!" he said, handing Michaela some cider. Matthew's married sister Colleen lived in Philadelphia, and his brother Brian currently resided in Boston.

"I know," Michaela sighed. She missed them desperately, especially Brian, who had recently moved to Boston, after earning a prestigious position working for the Boston Globe. Like Colleen, Brian had attended college in Denver, and as Colleen had done, had visited often. The family, Michaela especially, was having difficulty adjusting to Brian being so far away.

Matthew was employed as the town's first lawyer. Four years ago, the town had raised money to add an extension to the jail so Matthew could set up an office there. Matthew had been both grateful, and humbled by their generosity. He enjoyed sharing a building with the current sheriff, Daniel, who he considered a surrogate uncle, as well as one of his best friends. Michaela was very proud of her three older children's success, and hoped her youngest two would follow in their footsteps.

Michaela and Matthew walked over to join Sully, who was in the process of explaining his vision of the hospital to Dorothy. "There's gonna be a balcony runnin' along the whole length of the hospital." He pointed to one end of the site and then the other, to demonstrate where it would go. "Medical Staff and patients will be able to sit outside in the sunshine an' appreciate the view."

Impressed, Dorothy nodded, frantically taking notes.

Twin siblings, Henry and Matilda Burrell, approached the group. Recent additions to Colorado Springs, they had moved to town two months ago from Denver. Matilda had arrived in town to open and operate Colorado Springs first telephone exchange. Her brother Henry had accompanied her, and had later been hired by Sully as part of his building crew.

Brushing a stray piece of hair off her face, Matilda gazed out at the view. "This is such a pretty spot! A country hospital will be so much nicer than a city one." She pointed to a cluster of trees on the edge of the marked site, "I can just imagine sick people recuperatin' under those trees over there. You wouldn't see that in Denver."

Sully smiled, "I was just sayin' somethin' similar to Dorothy."

Dorothy was busily writing. "I like the way you said that Matilda. Mind if I quote you for the Gazette?"

"Sure, Dorothy," Matilda said, looking pleased.

Henry eyed Matilda mischievously, "Take advantage of it while you can Miz. Dorothy. She ain't normally that poetic." Matilda nudged him in the ribs playfully, and he pretended to groan in pain. "Anyways, I agree with my sister. It's a fantastic spot. I've enjoyed several picnics here, even in the short time I've lived in Colorado Springs."

"With Cordelia?" his sister teased lightly.

Cordelia Prescott, a young teacher originally from Pennsylvania, was the current town schoolteacher. The previous teacher, Teresa Slicker (wife of the mayor, Jake Slicker), had given up school teaching following the birth of their daughter Lucinda, four years prior. Teresa didn't believe in working mothers.

Henry's blue eyes sparkled, "Yes, with Cordelia."

"She's a lovely young woman, Henry," Michaela approved. "Katie loves having her as a teacher."

Daniel joined the group, touching his hat. "How are you, Matilda, Henry?" he asked, his gaze settling on Matilda.

Matilda smiled, "I'm well, thank you."

Daniel nodded, unsure how to keep the conversation flowing. He'd been trying to ask the pretty telephone operator out to dinner for several weeks now, but hadn't yet gotten up the nerve. The Sweethearts Dance was in a week's time and he was determined to ask her!

"Lookin' forward to beginnin' work on the hospital, Daniel?" Henry asked.

Daniel adjusted his hat slightly, as the hot sun was hitting his face. "Yeah, I'm just itchin' to get started."

"Well, Tuesday ain't long to wait," Sully reminded them. "Any more questions for me Dorothy?" he said, turning in the direction of the journalist.

Dorothy shook her head. "That's all I can think of for now, but I might have a few more after the memorial plaque is unveiled."

"I'll make myself available."

Smiling her thanks, Dorothy left the group to join her husband, Cloud Dancing. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing had married a little over two years ago. Michaela and Sully had been delighted as had the Cooper clan, and Katie. Both the town and Cloud Dancing's tribe had reacted badly when they'd first announced their intent to marry, but now that two years had passed most people had accepted the match. They had held two ceremonies; one officiated by the Reverend and a second on the Palmer Creek land, adhering to the Cheyenne customs.

At the edge of the site away from the adults Katie and Ruby were working on their daisy chain crowns.

Ruby selected a white daisy with a yellow center from her pile of flowers. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hank talking to an attractive blonde girl, wearing a beautiful green dress. "How come Mr. Lawson knows so many pretty ladies?"

Using her thumbnail Katie split the stem of a daisy. "Don't know. I asked Ma once but she went all quiet and quickly changed the subject. Anyway my ma is way more beautiful than any of those ladies, and her clothes are much fancier."

"My ma is pretty as well," Ruby insisted, and Katie nodded in agreement.

Henry and Matilda had moved on to talk to Jake and Teresa Slicker. All four held glasses of cider.

The Mayor looked from Henry to Matilda, and back. There was something he had been meaning to ask them for a while now! "I was readin' a book recently about twins and it said that some twins are identical and others are fr … fraternal. Which ones are you?" *

Henry choked on his cider, and Matilda put a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Teresa also struggled to contain her laughter. She placed a hand gently on her husband's arm. "Jake … male and female twins can't be identical." She gave him a long look.

Comprehension dawned on Jake. "Um … right. I wasn't thinkin'," he mumbled, face red with embarrassment.

Matilda flashed him a smile. "It's okay Jake. I found it amusin'," she said sincerely.

Jake still looked uncomfortable, so Teresa tactfully redirected the subject. "Our daughter has a twin. Did you know that?"

Matilda and Henry shared a puzzled look. It was their understanding that Jake and Teresa only had the one child! "She does?" Matilda asked politely.

"Lucinda and Josef Sully were born the same day. Lucie is just two hours older than Josef. They've always had quite a strong bond, and I believe it's due to being born so close together."

"Makes sense to me. Who delivered Lucinda? Dr. Cassidy?"

"Yes. Have you met him?"

Matilda nodded, "The Springs Chateau is one of the businesses hooked up with a telephone. Since Dr. Cassidy is the hotel doctor there I've dealt with him on several telephone calls. A most unpleasant man I must say."

It was Teresa's turn to nod. "I have to agree. Try dealing with him when you're in the throes of labor."

Matilda shuddered at the thought, waving her hand in the air. "No … thank you. You have my full sympathy, Teresa. Dr. Cassidy speaks to me as if I'm a dim-witted child and has even made a point of sayin' he don't believe women are responsible enough to be employed as telephone operators. I tried tellin' 'im that the Colorado Telephone Company specifically selected women for their politer telephone manner, but my explanation just fell on deaf ears. I don't understand why Mr. Lodge employs 'im? I can't imagine Dr. Cassidy would be particularly compassionate toward his women and children hotel guests!"

"I don't normally defend Preston," Jake said. "But I gather he was left in a bit of a bind followin' Andrew's sudden departure."

"Is that Dr. Andrew Cook, Dr. Mike's son-in-law?" Henry asked.

"Yep, he was the original doctor when the hotel opened. Andrew and Colleen have already signed on as hospital doctors. They're movin' back to town around Christmas."

Teresa sniffed, "It will be a relief to have more choice of doctor's. Future pregnant Colorado Springs women will be spared Dr. Cassidy's atrocious bedside manner."

Hearing someone calling his name, Jake looked around to see Robert E. indicating that he required his assistance. He lifted his hat politely, "Excuse me ladies. I need to see to some last minute preparations regardin' the memorial plaque unveilin' after lunch."

"I'd better check on Lucie." Teresa said goodbye to the twins, and walked in the direction of her daughter, who was sitting in the grass next to Katie and Ruby, wearing a daisy chain crown that Ruby had made for her.

After they'd gone, Matilda clutched Henry's arm, leaning over to whisper close to his ear. "Poor, Jake! I can't believe he said that about us bein' identical. I felt so bad for 'im."

Henry chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

An unpleasant thought suddenly occurred to Matilda. "You'd better look more like me than I look like you!" she said, pointing a finger at her brother.

Henry grinned, attempting a feminine voice. "Just call me Henrietta," he squeaked.

"Henrietta?" inquired a real female voice.

Henry and Matilda both spun around. Cordelia Prescott stood a few feet away, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. In her early twenties, Cordelia was an attractive young woman with dark brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and a healthy, rosy complexion.

Henry adjusted his hat, "Just me jokin' around." He gave her a genuine smile, "Hi Cordelia. You sure are lookin' mighty pretty today."

Cordelia blushed, "You're lookin' rather dashin' yourself."

Feeling like a third wheel, but not minding in the slightest, Matilda quickly drained the rest of her cider. "Excuse me. I'm gonna go get a refill."

Walking away, Matilda spotted a familiar white-haired man standing off to the side, taking advantage of the shade from the trees. She called out to him as she approached, "Hi J.D. Hot today ain't it?"

J.D. touched his hat, "Sure is Miss. Burrell."

Matilda sighed, "J.D., how many times have I asked you to call me Matilda, or Mattie? We work together after all."

"It ain't polite for an old man to address a young lady in such a fashion. Will you settle for Miss. Matilda?"

"I guess that'll have to suffice."

John Douglas Rafferty, or J.D. as he was known by the town, had lived in Colorado Springs for the past five years. A semi-retired man in his late seventies, J.D. had filled in his time doing odd jobs in town, until he'd been offered a casual position by the same company Matilda worked for; the Colorado Telephone Company. He assisted Matilda with the technical side of telephone operation; things like installing telephone connections, fixing, and maintaining the wires and wire insulators.

"Are you enjoyin' the festivities?"

Nodding, J.D.'s eyes drifted to the hospital building markers. "It's gonna be big ain't it?"

Matilda followed his gaze, "This is nothin'. The hospital in Denver is ten times the size!"

"Denver's a city. I just hope a buildin' this size is the right fit for a town this small is all?"

Matilda looked at him in surprise, "You don't approve?"

J.D. shrugged, "I guess I'm just use' to small town ways."

"You use' to live in Soda Springs right?"

J.D. nodded again, playing with one of the monogrammed 'J' buttons on the coat he wore.

"I've never been there but I hear it's even smaller than Colorado Springs?"

"It is indeed. It don't have no train even," J.D. laughed.

Matilda eyes drifted to the buffet table to where several townspeople were now helping themselves to food. She smiled at J.D., gesturing toward the table. "Looks like lunch is served? Shall we?"

J.D. held out his arm, and Matilda hooked her arm through his and they headed across the grass.

Standing with Loren and Horace, Hank eyed the covered memorial plaque. "Now that the hospital is comin' maybe I'll expand the Gold Nugget."

Loren groaned, and Horace rolled his eyes. How many times had they heard Hank talk about expanding over the years!

"What's a hospital gotta do with a saloon?" Loren grumbled.

Hank puffed on a cigar. "The hospital will bring more folks to town won't it, and those folks will need a place to stay."

"Folks don't like stayin' there, except unmarried men." Horace said nastily. "They prefer Preston's. You shoulda stayed in business with 'im. He may have a lot a personality flaws but he knows about hotels."

"I don't need no help from that lyin', cheatin', snake!" Hank chuckled to himself, recalling how he'd won back Preston's share of the Gold Nugget in a high stakes poker game. He had counted on Preston being too sure-of-himself to shy away from a challenge and he'd been proven correct. To this day, any mention of the Gold Nugget in Preston's presence was a sore point, so Hank brought it up whenever possible!

* * *

Michaela and Jake stood on the platform preparing to address the crowd. Sully, Robert E, and Cloud Dancing surrounded the memorial plaque ready for the big reveal, which would follow the speeches.

Holding up his hands to silence the excitable crowd, Jake stepped up to the podium. "As Mayor of this town it is my great honor and privilege to welcome you to today's ground-breaking ceremony, which celebrates the beginning of a new era for the town of Colorado Springs. Today marks the commencement of construction of the Elizabeth Quinn Memorial Hospital!"

This statement was met with loud cheers and applause from the townspeople.

"I will now hand you over to the woman who will be in charge of runnin' the hospital – you all know who she is, Dr. Michaela Quinn!"

Everyone clapped loudly, while several people called out their support for the well-liked and respected doctor.

From her position at the front of the crowd, Katie waved a balloon in the air. "Yay, Ma."

Replacing Jake at the podium, Michaela smiled warmly at the crowd. "This is a momentous day for this town, and a lifelong dream for me. I would like to start by thanking my amazing husband Byron Sully for agreeing to construct this hospital, and for his continued patience with me when I kept making numerous adjustments to the building plans."

Several people chuckled indulgently at this including Loren and Grace.

"Next, I would like to acknowledge the building work crew and the difficult task ahead of them. I am extremely grateful to have every one of you gentlemen as part of Sully's work crew. Thirdly, my thanks go out to Doctor's Colleen Cook and Andrew Cook, for agreeing to work at the hospital alongside me. Unfortunately, they couldn't be here today, but are in my thoughts during this special day. Furthermore, I would like to thank Sully, again, as well as Robert E, and Cloud Dancing for crafting the memorial plaque, which will be revealed momentarily."

"And most importantly of all I thank my mother, Elizabeth Ann Weston Quinn, who's dying wish was for Colorado Springs to have a hospital. It is my great pleasure to present the 'Elizabeth Quinn Memorial' plaque to mark the beginning of construction. Sully, will you do the honors?"

Robert E., and Cloud Dancing placed their hands on the shroud, waiting for Sully to give the okay.

A man of few words, Sully made a short statement. "Here it is folks!" And without further ado the three men lifted the cover to reveal the plaque beneath.

There were 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' from the townspeople as they gathered closer to admire the craftsmanship.

The gray stone plaque stood a few feet high, grounded in concrete. Writing had been inscribed down the left-hand side of the stone, while on the right a sculpture of Elizabeth Quinn's face from a side view had been carved.

Her eyes shining with tears, Michaela approached the memorial. "Oh Sully, it's magnificent!" she breathed. Stepping closer, she ran her fingers over her mother's face. "I've never seen anything like it. I couldn't even have imagined something so lovely and meaningful."

Turning, she threw her arms around her husband, "Thank you Sully!" She then moved on to embrace Robert E. and Cloud Dancing, thanking them both. "You've all outdone yourselves."

Ruby stepped up, looking at the plaque in awe. She grabbed her father's hand. "You made this Pa?"

Robert E. hugged her to his side, "Sure did."

"It looks so much like Grandma," Katie admired.

Dorothy rushed over, "Sully, Michaela, Cloud Dancing, Robert E, and Jake," she called, indicating behind her to where the photographer was setting up his camera. "Please gather around the plaque for a photo."

When the photograph had been taken, an influx of townspeople rushed forward to congratulate the men on a fine job and to shake their hands. Several women hugged the men including Dorothy and Grace, as well as Katie and Ruby.

Sully put his arm around Michaela's waist, pulling her close to his side to whisper in her ear. "I've already drawn up a design for your plaque for when the hospital opens."

Flattered by her husband's thoughtful gesture, Michaela felt a warm glow flow through her, "For me? I haven't contributed any financial support?"

"But it's your hospital ain't it? You're the one that's gonna be runnin' it. You deserve recognition for that, and recognition you'll receive."

"I don't think I've even been this happy – professionally speaking I mean," Michaela said, beaming. "And having most of my family and friends to celebrate it with me makes it even more special!"

* * *

* A quick note regarding identical twins: Whereas it is true that 99.9% of identical twins are the same sex, there are a couple of exceptions to the rule. One is a rare genetic mutation found in male twins where one twins loses the 'Y' chromosome and develops as a female. The second is an identical twin who undergoes a sex-change procedure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Matilda Burrell, employee of the Colorado Telephone Company, glared down at the switchboard in frustration. Only Monday, and already things were going wrong. Arriving at the telephone exchange she had discovered that the telephone had gone dead sometime during the night. A thorough inspection of the switchboard and the battery room upstairs had revealed no faults, so Daniel and J.D. were currently inspecting the lines in town for damage.

At this stage the telephone was only in operation during the day. Matilda was in the process of training a second telephone operator, a local woman named Harriet Willard. She would be covering the night shift so the telephone wouldn't need to be shut down at night.

There were currently only seven businesses in town with telephones – telegraph, bank, clinic, store, newspaper, sheriff/lawyers, and the Springs Chateau Health Resort. Matilda was confident business would pick up once people realized how advantageous a telephone could be. The Reverend had expressed interest over installing a telephone in the church and Jake (barber), Hank (saloon), and Grace (café), were also keen.

_Well, that is provided the telephone doesn't keep breaking down that is!_ Matilda thought, whacking the switchboard in frustration.

"I don't believe that will help!" a voice drawled from the doorway.

Matilda turned to see Preston A. Lodge the Third lounging casually in the doorway, grinning at her. Striding into the room, he tipped his hat cordially, "Good morning, Miss. Burrell."

"Mornin'," Matilda couldn't help admiring how smart Preston looked in his burgundy suit. She definitely considered him the best-dressed man in town. "I didn't see you at the ground-breaking on Saturday, Mr. Lodge."

"Regrettably I was unable to attend. I had urgent business in Denver that required my immediate attention." Without even asking how the ceremony had gone, Preston quickly changed the subject getting straight to the point of his visit. "As I'm sure you are aware, as demonstrated by your mistreatment of the switchboard, the telephone is currently out of order at the bank!"

Matilda was tempted to roll her eyes, but thought better of it. "Yes Mr. Lodge. I do apologize for the inconvenience. The whole system is down. Not sure where or what the problem is yet but Daniel and J.D. are out searchin' the lines now."

Stepping forward, Preston placed his hands on either side of the switchboard console, leaning down toward her. "This is happening far too often. Last month it was a raccoon chewing through the wires, now there's yet another issue. The telephone's only been in place for six weeks. I expect better service than this!"

Preston's tone was one of expert authority but Matilda was not one to be intimidated. She met his gaze full on, which was difficult as she was sitting down. "Like I explained it ain't my fault. I know it's affectin' your business, but you're gonna have to be patience. I will inform you as soon as I know anything."

Hearing approaching horse hooves, Matilda stood, brushing past Preston to head outside. Daniel rode up coming to a stop next to the boardwalk.

From astride his horse, Daniel regarded Matilda. "Found the problem with the wires. Out behind the Gold Nugget; someone thought it would be fun to use 'em for target practice. After an evenin' of drinkin' in the saloon no doubt! Spoke to Hank but if he knows who done it he ain't sayin'. And of course no one's admittin' to hearin' shots in town last night. J.D.'s over there now waitin' for ya."

Positioned in the doorway, Preston mumbled something under his breath about people in this town being 'uncivilized' and 'barbaric'.

Shading her eyes from the sun, Matilda squinted up at Daniel, "Did J.D. say whether it looked fixable?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, "Nope! He said that was your department. It's only a small section, but the area looks pretty mangled to me. I ain't no expert though." He swung his right leg over his horse and dismounted.

Matilda sighed, "I'll get my tools."

Preston stepped aside to let Matilda pass. Once she was out of earshot he advanced on Daniel. "What do you propose to do about this, Sheriff? I rely on the telephone to communicate with my chateau staff when I'm at the bank, and vice versa. I demand that you find and arrest whoever is responsible and charge them with destruction of private property."

Daniel kept his eyes averted, intent on tying his horse to the hitching post. "Like I said Preston no one's talkin'. Most folks around here don't give a damn about damage to the telephone. It wouldn't surprise me if it was Hank who done it. He ain't happy he can't afford a telephone for the Gold Nugget."

Preston smiled in satisfaction. "If Hank had of remained in business with me the Gold Nugget would have a telephone, just like all my businesses."

Matilda appeared in the doorway carrying a metal toolbox and a small coil of copper wire. "Let's go."

Preston took a step toward her blocking her path, "May I ask how long it will be before the telephone is back in operation?"

"I can't answer that until I assess the damage. I've been trained to fix most faults, but the manual don't cover folks usin' the wires for target practice. If I'm able to fix the problem, it will be another hour on top of that for the switchboard to be up and runnin', as I had to shut everythin' down."

Preston studied his pocket watch, the expensive gold glinting in the sun. "My staff normally telephone through their deliveries to Loren's every morning at eleven."

Matilda blew out a breath struggling to keep her temper. "Well you'll have to make other arrangements for today won't you? Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Lodge I have work to do. Daniel, would you mind showin' me exactly where?"

"Sure will, Matilda. After you," he grinned, stepping aside to allow her to pass. Matilda headed along the boardwalk in the direction of the Gold Nugget. Daniel shot a dirty look in Preston's direction, but it was a wasted effort, as Preston was already striding up the street.

Daniel caught up to Matilda to walk in step with her. "I'll carry that for you!" he offered, beckoning to the toolbox in her hand.

Matilda was about to refuse, as she was quite capable of carrying her own tools, but didn't want to seem ungrateful. "Um … okay, thank you Daniel. It is rather heavy." She handed him the toolbox, and wire.

Out of the corner of her eye Matilda watched Preston enter the Gazette. Daniel followed her gaze, "Preston had no right to get angry at you."

"Patience definitely ain't his strong point that's for sure. But I can't blame him for bein' upset. The telephone will get better though, more reliable. People all over the world are constantly workin' on improvements and solutions to the current system."

"Sure, it'll be more reliable. Once folks stop shootin' at it that is!"

Matilda laughed, "That would definitely be a help."

J.D. was standing behind the Gold Nugget, hands in the pockets of his usual coat. He already had a ladder in place, propped against one of the wire posts.

Matilda stopped in front of him, "Hi J.D. Thanks for helpin' out!"

"It's my pleasure, Miss. Matilda."

Matilda squinted at the damaged wire. "It doesn't look too bad from down here, but I'll need to climb up for a closer look. J.D., would ya mind passin' up the tools as I ask for 'em?"

Daniel handed J.D. the tools and wire. Placing her hands on either side of the ladder Matilda prepared to climb.

"I'll hold the ladder steady for ya," Daniel said, stepping forward.

As was usual for Colorado Springs a small crowd of townspeople had gathered, and were watching intently as Matilda ascended the ladder.

"Do ya think she can fix it?" Matilda heard one of the townspeople mutter.

Reaching the top, Matilda held on to the top rung of the ladder and studied the wire. "Good news," she called down to J.D. "It looks fixable. Hand me the pliers please J.D."

Rummaging in the toolbox, J.D. located the hand tool, and passed it up to Matilda.

Pliers in hand Matilda was about to make the first wire cut when she let out a scream.

A collective gasp sounded from the crowd.

Daniel and J.D. looked up. Neither could see what had made her cry out and physically she looked fine. "What is it? What's wrong?" Daniel called.

"Did she get electrocuted?" a man in the crowd remarked.

"Shall we get Dr. Mike?" called a young woman wearing a pink bonnet.

"I'm fine everyone. It's just I can see right in that window over there…" Matilda pointed to a second story window of the Gold Nugget, trying to keep her eyes averted, "and I'm seein' somethin' I definitely don't wanna see."

The townspeople broke into laughter.

Matilda tried to concentrate on the task but out of the corner of her eye she could still see what was going on. "Urgh … wish they would draw their curtains!"

The ladder shook slightly, causing Matilda to tighten her grip. Looking down she frowned, "Daniel, keep the ladder steady!"

Daniel adjusted his hold. "Sorry about that. Don't worry you're safe. I just can't stop laughin' is all," he apologized. "Hank," Daniel called, still struggling to keep his laughter under control, "Hank! Get out here!"

"What?" Hank yelled, walking out of the saloon. Spotting Daniel standing at the base of the ladder, Hank stomped in his direction. "What's with all the commotion? My customers are havin' trouble concentratin' on their poker game and that ain't good for my business."

"Hank, do us all a favor and ask the occupants of that room…" he gestured to the second floor window, "to close their darn curtains. Miss. Matilda's in the process of fixin' the telephone line and she has a clear view into that window."

Hank smirked, shooting the telephone operator a sly smile. "Gettin' an education are you Matilda?"

Pointedly ignoring Hank, Matilda spoke directly to her co-worker. "J.D., unravel the wire and pass the end up to me please."

Sniggering to himself, Hank went to knock on the door of the upstairs room.

The next twenty minutes passed without incident.

"Okay, that should do it!" Matilda passed the pliers and the mangled section of wire down to J.D.

A cheer sounded from the few townspeople who remained. Most had become bored over the long wait, and lack of action, and had drifted away.

Matilda began to climb down, with Daniel assisting the last few rungs.

"Thank you Sheriff," she said when she reached the bottom.

Shooting her a grin, Daniel touched his hat. He'd been watching Matilda work and had been impressed with both her intelligence and professionalism during a crisis. Matilda Burrell just kept surprising him and he liked it!

* * *

Preston sat behind his desk at the bank, quietly fuming. Why did men like Daniel and Sully always get all the attention and respect in this town? Preston was aware that most of the town disliked him, yet he couldn't understand why. He believed he had made a fundamental contribution to Colorado Springs.

Without him there would be no hotel, which brought a lot of tourists and money to the town. He didn't count the Gold Nugget as a 'hotel'. It was nothing more than a flophouse and Preston couldn't imagine any respectable man wanting to stay there, let alone women and children!

There would also be no bank, meaning Dorothy would still be working out of a cramped corner in Loren's store, provided the paper had survived without his assistance that is. Furthermore, he had employed many townspeople over the years including Andrew, Myra, and even Sully, as well as providing ample business for Loren, Grace, Horace and Robert E., and multiple townspeople.

Stepping off the train for the first time he'd had such high hopes for the people of Colorado Springs. He had expected them to respond positively to his numerous suggestions to better their town and its people, but he'd quickly been disappointed by their lack of enthusiasm and interest in his opinion. No one had taken him seriously; in fact, some had even laughed at and ridiculed him. Townspeople tended to look to Michaela and Sully for ideas, support, and advice, even choosing the likes of Jake Slicker over him, a man who in Preston's opinion was uneducated, ignorant, and downright stupid.

Most people in his situation would've packed their bags and boarded the next train leaving town. After all, there were plenty of other frontier settlements similar to Colorado Springs for him to conquer. However, if Preston was honest with himself he had to admit he liked this town, and its people. Besides, it wasn't in the nature of Preston A. Lodge III to give up and walk away … ever!

Normally Preston cared very little what the people of Colorado Springs thought of him. As long as his businesses continued to prosper and future business opportunities arose then Preston was satisfied. That is until Matilda Burrell had moved to town a couple of months back to operate Colorado Springs first telephone exchange.

Preston had first laid eyes on Matilda when she'd stepped off the Denver train, arriving in Colorado Springs for the first time. Preston had been initially struck by Matilda's beauty, her shiny blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pretty smile, but when one of the telephone representatives had announced Matilda as the first telephone operator Preston had concluded that she was probably smart as well, and had since been proven correct.

He had wanted to approach Matilda, but she'd been constantly surrounded by people, and flanked by her brother, and hadn't noticed him. Preston had been tempted to be pushy and just barge right in and introduce himself, but something had held him back. He'd felt the need to make the right first impression and had recalled townspeople responding negatively to that approach of his in the past. He was comforted by the fact that as one of the few telephone customers in town he would have many opportunities to become acquainted with Matilda in the future.

Since then he'd been trying to get to know Matilda by making numerous visits to the exchange, by eating lunch at Grace's at the same time as her, and by lurking outside places she frequented, such as Loren's store, and the telegraph. Unfortunately these subtle attempts at getting to know her didn't appear to be working; in fact she seemed to be becoming as antagonistic toward him as the rest of the town. Today's conversation at the telephone exchange was an excellent example of that.

And then there was Daniel Simon. Preston had noticed his interest in Matilda straight away, probably because he was experiencing the same thing. It wasn't that Preston considered Daniel to be the better person, he didn't. However, the sheriff was well liked, which meant there were plenty of candidates to sing his praises to Matilda. Preston had been upset to notice that Matilda now called Daniel by his first name and he addressed her as Matilda, yet she still referred to him as Mr. Lodge!

Preston's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footfalls on the bank's hardwood floor. He looked up to see Horace, carrying a stack of mail.

Horace stopped in front of his desk, and held out the letters, "Miss. Matilda said to let you know that she's fixed the telephone wires and everythin' will be up and runnin' by one o'clock."

Reaching for the mail, Preston mumbled a 'thank you' under his breath. Horace gave him a curt nod and walked out. Preston stared glumly after him. He'd hoped that Matilda would've let him know personally about the telephone, so that he would have a chance to see her again today. The fact that she was passing on a message meant for him via a third person, was a bad sign, and possibly meant that she didn't wish to see him. With a sigh, Preston picked up the top letter and ripped open the envelope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Crossing the grass, Matilda carried a bucket of water from the well. Rounding the side of the house she couldn't help but admire the neat and tidy residence she shared with her brother Henry. Although small, it was a pretty house, and she and Henry had been fortunate enough to rent a property that was two-story, since most of the houses outside of town were single-level. Matilda climbed the steps, being careful not to spill any of the water.

Entering the open-plan downstairs area, Matilda spotted Henry frantically rummaging through the top drawer of the desk.

Placing the bucket on the kitchen table, Matilda turned to glare at Henry. "What're ya doin'? That's my sewin' you're messin' up!"

Barely glancing up, Henry continued his search, tossing aside several sewing patterns in the process. "Sorry Mattie," he said distractedly, "Have you seen a journal with a black leather cover?"

Not waiting for a reply, Henry banged the drawer closed. "Forget it, I gotta get to work. Don't wanna be late my first day."

On his way out Henry stopped to give Matilda a quick pat on the arm before heading to the barn to saddle his horse.

With a sigh, Matilda started on the dishes. She was just drying the last dish when there was a knock on the door. Wiping her hands on the towel, she went to answer it.

"Hi Mattie," Cordelia Prescott greeted. "Sorry to call so early. Mrs. Olsen thought you and Henry might enjoy some of her peach preserves, so I thought I'd drop them off on my way to work." She held out a basket covered with a checkered cloth.

Cordelia boarded with the Widow Olsen, who lived not far from town. The living arrangement suited them both as due to failing health Mrs. Olsen required assistance with the more strenuous household chores and relied on Cordelia to run all her errands in town. Cordelia enjoyed Mrs. Olsen's wonderful cooking and baking, and Mrs. Olsen loved sewing and mending, both jobs Cordelia despised.

Matilda accepted the basket with a smile, "How kind of you. Please thank Mrs. Olsen for me." She stepped aside to let Cordelia enter. "Come on in."

Cordelia looked casually around the room, "Is Henry home?"

Placing the basket on the counter, Matilda lifted the cover. "I'm afraid not. He left for work already."

Cordelia tried not to let her disappointment show. Walking over to the fireplace she picked up a framed photograph from the mantle. The picture showed Henry and Matilda, aged around twelve years. "This is a lovely photo of the two of you."

Matilda turned from putting away the preserves to see what picture Cordelia was referring to. "That's one of the few pictures we have from when we were younger. Ma couldn't really afford luxuries like photographs. Goodness, where are my manners? Do you have time for a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be lovely." Replacing the photograph, Cordelia indicated in the direction of the fireplace. "Did ya know there was no fireplace in this house until two years ago?"

Matilda paused in the process of lighting the stove, "Really?"

Cordelia nodded, "The previous owners daughter, Jennifer, and I were friends, and I remember her sayin' that she made her pa put in a fireplace as she was worried they would freeze to death come winter."

Matilda opened the tin of teabags, "Well I'm grateful to them. I don't think I could survive without one."

Cordelia's eyes swept the room. "I think they replaced the stairs as well. They look fairly new."

"Who did the masonry work? Was it Robert E.?"

Cordelia shook her head. "I think it was a cousin of Jennifer's, who was visitin' from Denver at the time."

"Does Jennifer still live around here?"

Pulling out a chair, Cordelia sat down. "No, she got married about a year ago, not long after her pa died, and moved to San Francisco. We try and write to each other when we can."

Matilda placed a tin cup in front of Cordelia and sat opposite her, cradling her own tea. "How's teachin'?"

"I love it," Cordelia's eyes lit up. "My students are just delightful. Grace and Robert E's daughter Ruby is startin' school soon. She visited the schoolhouse the other day and she was so excited. And Katie Sully is readin' at the same level as my ten and eleven year olds, and she's only seven."

Matilda sipped her tea, "No surprise there. Look at her parent's."

Cordelia laughed, "Indeed!" She placed her hands on the table, and leaned forward, her green eyes sparkling, "Oh Mattie, I can't wait 'till I have children of my own can you?"

"Well sure, of course I want children. But I think you're puttin' the cart before the horse in my case. I ain't even courtin' anyone." She shot Cordelia a teasing look. "I think I'll be an aunt long before I'm a mother!"

Cordelia blushed, "Well, I can definitely see Henry as the father of my children. He'd make a great Pa. And in regards to you, I don't know what you're talkin' about? I noticed Daniel givin' you a lot of admirin' looks at the ground-breaking ceremony. I'm sure he would court ya in a second."

Matilda shifted in her seat, "I'm aware of his interest. Not sure how I feel about it though."

"What's not to like? He's so handsome and kind." She leaned even closer, as if afraid someone would overhear, even though they were alone in the house. I've heard he's rich as well. Use' to own a gold mine in Virginia City. And the Palmer Creek land Dorothy and Cloud Dancin' are livin' on belongs to 'im."

Matilda decided it was time to change the subject. "Do ya mind if I ask you somethin' private?" Cordelia nodded, so Matilda plowed on ahead. "When you first met my brother was your feelin's for him instantaneous?"

"Yes. First time I saw 'im at the church picnic I just knew he was the one for me." Remembering whom she was talking to she hastily added, "But that don't mean it's the same for you. Some people meet and fall instantly in love, like Henry and me but with others it takes time to develop feelin's. Maybe that's the case with you and Daniel."

Mulling over Cordelia's words, Matilda placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. But it wasn't Daniel she was thinking about! She was recalling her first visit to the bank, with Henry, to sign the lease agreement. How her eyes had instantly been drawn to the handsome banker who greeted them at the door. Shaking Preston Lodge's hand had caused her to feel both breathless and giddy. And when the handshake was over she'd felt a loss when their hands had parted. Matilda had to admit her encounter with Preston sounded similar to the feeling Cordelia had just described!

* * *

Standing on the front porch of the store, Loren and Jake watched Sully load his wagon with supplies in preparation for the building crew's first day of work. Both held mugs of coffee.

Loren took a gulp of the hot, bitter liquid, "Sully, anything else you need you just let me know, and if I ain't got it in stock, I'll order it right away."

Sully heaved some planks of wood into the wagon, "Thanks Loren, appreciate it!"

Dorothy also hovered nearby, "Sully would it be too disruptive if I rode out to the site later, and interviewed some of your workers? I wanna write an article regardin' their first impressions on the job!"

"That'll be fine Dorothy. Three o'clock would suit me, as that's when we'll be breakin'."

"Thanks, Sully. I'll see you at three on the dot."

Hearing his name being called, Sully's head swiveled in the direction of the sound.

Henry rode up, bringing his horse to a stop alongside Sully's wagon. "Sully, Daniel needs you at the site. It's the memorial plaque…"

"What do ya mean? What about it?" Sully indicated to the supplies in the buckboard, "I was headin' out there now anyways."

"Daniel said not to say nothin'," Henry said hesitatingly. "He wants ya to see for yourself." He looked in the direction of the mayor. "Maybe you'd better come along too Jake." For everyone's benefit, he added, "Don't worry, there is no danger; its just strange is all."

"This had better be important. I have a lot to do today," Jake grumbled.

"What're ya talkin' about Jake? You ain't busy! You've been standin' around for the past ten minutes watchin' Sully load the wagon," Loren snorted.

Shooting daggers at Loren, Jake went to fetch his horse from outside the barber shop.

Dorothy watched Sully climb up into the seat of his wagon. "Can I ride along with you Sully? There might be somethin' that needs reportin'?" She adjusted the strap of the pad and pen that hung around her neck.

"Sure Dorothy," Sully reached down to assist Dorothy into the seat beside him.

Not wanting to miss out on anything, Loren said, "Hang on Sully. I'm comin' too." He quickly locked up and climbed into the buckboard, squeezing himself into a gap between two stacks of wood. Jake returned with his horse and the small group started on its way led by Henry.

As they neared the site, they spied Daniel, and several workers gathered around the plaque. Sully brought the wagon to a stop, jumping down. Loren exited more cautiously, rushing around to help Dorothy down. Jake dismounted, tethering his horse to a nearby tree.

Daniel approached Sully his expression solemn, "I haven't touched it. I wanted you to see it first Sully. It's on the plaque face."

Shooting Daniel a puzzled look, Sully walked toward the 'Elizabeth Quinn Memorial', Dorothy, Loren, and Jake trailing close behind. The group of men around the plaque parted to let Sully and the others through. Sully instantly noticed the crude red letters defacing the stone.

A message had been written on the plaque, in messy block letters. It read

'THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS DESPAIR'.

Dorothy gasped, taking a step back. "Is … is that blood?"

Sully ran a finger across the writing, smudging the first letter of the word 'hospital', "Still wet!" He sniffed his finger, "It ain't blood. It's red paint! He leaned closer to inspect the writing, "Looks like the kind artists use."

Jake was thoughtful, "The Injun's like to use paint, don't they?"

Dorothy opened her mouth to interject, but Loren bet her to it.

"Aww … Jake! No Indian can write!"

Jake raised his eyebrows in Dorothy's direction, "Cloud Dancin' can read and write. Dorothy's been teachin' 'im."

"Why, Jake Slicker! I'm ashamed of you. Cloud Dancin' would never do anything like this … vandalize a memorial that he helped create! That's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard you say. Heaps of folks use that sort of paint. Its prob'ly local boys playin' a prank; they use red paint in school don't they? Maybe someone should ask Miss. Cordelia if there's any missin'."

Sully glared openly at Jake. Just when he thought Jake was becoming a decent human being he took two steps backwards!

Hearing the disappointment in Dorothy's voice, Jake reddened with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Dorothy. I didn't mean to accuse Cloud Dancin'. I was just thinkin' out loud."

Daniel was also unimpressed by Jake's prejudice, but had to admit it took a big man to admit he was wrong, especially in the presence of other people. "You made some excellent points Dorothy." he said, to both distract Dorothy's attention and let Jake off the hook. "Maybe you would like my job?"

Loren chortled at this, but stopped short upon noticing Dorothy's pursed lips.

Daniel held up his hand for silence. "I will definitely be checkin' with Miss. Cordelia, as well as Cloud Dancin' in regards to the red paint. What about you Loren? Sold any of that type of paint recently?"

Loren shook his head, "Nope."

"Check your stock anyways; just in case there's anything missin'."

Loren gave a brief nod.

Daniel turned his attention back to Dorothy. "Dorothy, would you mind postin' a story in the next issue of the Gazette? Hopefully someone saw somethin', either someone lurkin' nearby or at the site itself. Specifically mention the consequences of vandalizin' private property. If it is young vandals, and I agree with you that it prob'ly is; the article might scare them enough to turn themselves in."

Dorothy scribbled a few notes. "I'll get started on it as soon as I get back to town."

Jake was eying the graffiti on the plaque. "What do ya think that message means. It reads like someone is against the buildin' of the hospital, or hates hospitals or somethin'."

"Let's not jump to conclusions at this stage Jake!" Daniel said. "That was my initial reaction when I first read the message, but I don't think it's anything that serious. They didn't even damage anything; the red paint will easily wash off. If it is some kinda attack on the hospital then it's pretty tame."

"Matilda mentioned to me that someone shot out the telephone wires behind the saloon two nights ago. Ain't it possible the same person might be responsible for both?" Henry supplied.

"I'm sure there ain't a connection," Daniel said. And he was certain, because he'd grilled Hank the day before until Hank had finally admitted to shooting the insulators in a drunken stupor. Hank had grudgingly offered to pay for the damage, after Daniel threatened to wire the Marshall in Denver. Ironically it had cost Hank more money to pay for the damaged telephone wires than it would've to purchase a telephone connection for the saloon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all my reviews so far, and to those who are following Fear Thy Neighbor, and have my story on their 'favourite story' list. Your support inspires me to continue posting! Also, I just wanted to say a special thank you to **Maria** for her lovely review, since I'm unable to reply to guest reviews. Thank you for liking my story so far!

~Lisa (NZLisaM)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The hospital building crew's first official meeting was underway in the center of Grace's café. Several tables had been pushed together to accommodate the group. Sully, as foreman, sat at the head of the table directing the proceedings. He had spent the first five minutes answering questions about the previous night's vandalism of the memorial, before moving on to the actual topics of the meeting. As owner of the hospital-to-be Michaela was also present, seated to Sully's left. Grace hovered nearby serving coffee.

Plans for the hospital were spread out over the tables and all the workers, including Robert E., Cloud Dancing, Daniel, Matthew, Henry, and Ingrid's brother Jon, pored over the plans eagerly. Several men were enthusiastically making their own notes, as Sully outlined various projects and ideas.

Seated nearby, Jake and Hank were listening intently, under the guise of drinking coffee. Jake craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the plans but the huddle of men blocked his view. Preston was also there, seated alone, pretending to read the Boston Globe. He watched with some jealousy as Sully effortlessly held the attention of the entire table.

At the meeting table, Sully circled an area on the plans with his forefinger, "I'll need two men to start buildin' in this area."

Henry raised his hand to volunteer, as did Matthew.

Matthew studied the plans closely. "Is that where the nurses housin' is gonna be?"

Sully nodded, "Yeah!"

Hank nudged Jake, "I like the sound of them Nurses."

Grace, in the process of pouring Matthew's coffee looked over at Hank her eyes narrowing, "They ain't for you Hank!" She looked down at Matthew and then further along the table at Daniel, smiling at them both. "There're better prospects in town."

Hank grunted, "I'm just as deservin' as any man in this town Grace."

Preston smirked at Hank over the top of his paper, while Grace sniffed loudly. Several café customers laughed mockingly.

Seated between Robert E. and Cloud Dancing, Henry said, "My ma was a nurse."

Michaela smiled down the table at him, "In Denver?"

Henry nodded at her, "Yes ma'am. For almos' twenty years."

Sully cleared his throat loudly, to regain the table's attention, "Right! Think that pretty much covers everythin'. Everyone knows what to do. We'll head over to the site now. Thanks." He rose from his chair, and began to roll up the plans.

Most of the men stood in unison, quickly gathering their things, keen to get started. Several men clapped Sully on the back as they passed, while a couple even thanked him for the informative and well-run meeting. The group of men headed down the alley toward the street, their mood one of bustling activity and positive energy.

Daniel remained seated at the table. "I'll join ya shortly Sully. Just have some paperwork to take care of at the jail."

Sully nodded at Daniel, "Sure thing." He turned to settle the bill with Grace, who was busy clearing the table. Giving Michaela a quick kiss on the cheek Sully hurried to catch up with his work crew.

In the alley between the clinic and the Gazette, he passed Matilda heading to the café. "Mornin'," he greeted, giving her a friendly wave.

"Hi Sully," Matilda called after him. She entered the café, and surveyed the various tables, her eyes resting briefly on the table Preston occupied. Deciding that Michaela and Daniel were the safer option she headed their way.

Matilda stopped near Daniel's chair. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, directing her question at Michaela.

Daniel stood quickly, tipping his hat politely in her direction, "Mornin' Matilda." He rushed to pull out the chair beside him.

Feeling overwhelmed by his continuing attention, Matilda sat down, allowing Daniel to push in her chair for her.

"Thanks." Matilda gave him a small smile.

Retaking his seat, Daniel smiled at her warmly, "My pleasure."

Watching their exchange, Michaela traded a knowing look with Grace, who had returned to the table with a fresh pot of coffee.

Grace handed a mug of piping hot coffee to Matilda who accepted it gratefully. "Can I get you anything else?" Grace asked.

Matilda shook her head, "No thank you. Coffee's fine."

Grace waved the coffee pot in Daniel's direction, "More coffee Daniel?"

Daniel held out his mug to her, "Please."

Grace topped it up, turning to Michaela, "Dr Mike?"

Michaela shook her head, "No thank you, Grace. I had better go and rescue Dorothy. She's minding Josef at the Gazette, and when I left he was bombarding her with endless questions regarding how the press works. Dorothy doesn't normally mind his interest, but she's a bit stressed over finishing the article about last night's vandalism. Not yet four years old and already he's fascinated by machinery and technology."

"He's gonna grow up to be a smart one. Just like his ma and pa," Grace said.

"I would be happy to give Josef a tour of the switchboard and battery room if you like?" Matilda offered.

"He would love that." Michaela said, giving Matilda a grateful smile. Rising from her chair, she straightened her long skirt. "I'll ask Sara to arrange a day and time with you when she returns from Denver." Nineteen year-old Sara Sheehan often babysat Josef, as well as Grace's daughter Ruby, and Lucinda Slicker. Sara, and her mother, were visiting friends in Denver, but were due home the following day.

Saying goodbye to Matilda, Daniel, and Grace, Michaela headed to the Gazette.

Grace promptly disappeared to serve other customers, leaving Daniel and Matilda alone. Unsure how to keep the conversation going now that it was just the two of them, Matilda suddenly found the contents of her coffee mug very interesting.

Daniel didn't appear to notice her discomfort. Giving her the full benefit of his wide dimpled smile, he leaned over, and asked, "Do ya mind if I call you Mattie?"

"Sure, that's fine." Matilda said distractedly. She raised her eyes to find Preston studying her intently from his table across the way, his expression unreadable. Matilda looked away, unnerved by his intense gaze. She hoped her face didn't look as red as it felt.

"Are you older or younger than Henry?" she heard Daniel ask.

Matilda refocused her attention on him, deciding that, at present, he was the lesser of the two evils. "Older. By twenty two minutes. We have different birthdays though."

Jake was absorbing every word. He found the whole 'twins' thing fascinating. Upon hearing Matilda's reply though he frowned in concentration. "I thought you was twins?" he asked loudly. "How does that work?"

Before Matilda could respond, Preston, who had remained uncharacteristically silent until now, laughed derisively. "Think about it Jake. The answer is obvious." He stood, dropping his newspaper on the table, and walked over to where Matilda and Daniel sat. "Miss. Burrell was born prior to midnight on the…" He smiled at Matilda indicating that she should supply her date of birth.

Matilda bristled. She hadn't really intended on sharing her birthday with half the town. "Um … I was born August 10th," she supplied reluctantly.

"August 10th," Preston continued smoothly. "So that tells us that Henry was born after midnight on August 11th. Get it Jake?" He shot Jake a smirking, satisfied smile.

Jake glared at Preston, "I was just about to say that!" Preston raised his left eyebrow in derision. They both knew he hadn't been.

Jake decided he'd had quite enough of Preston and his smug, superior attitude. He had been putting up with it for years, and he in particular often bore the brunt of Preston's sarcasm and ridicule. "You're always interruptin' folks and makin' fun of them, laughin' behind their backs, and I'm sick to death of it."

Preston took a step back. "I've never laughed behind anyone's back," he said defensively, surprised by his reaction to the barber's criticism. Jake's words had never affected him before!

"Yeah Jake … you've got that wrong," Hank piped up.

Preston looked at Hank suspiciously, surprised by his support. So was Jake, who shot Hank a puzzled look.

But Hank wasn't finished yet, "He laughs in front of their backs."

Hank and Jake both roared with laughter.

Preston felt his face redden. Without another word he turned, and in his haste to get away, collided with one of the café chairs.

Matilda watched him right the chair, and stride away. She felt bad for him. Yes, he could be annoying at times, but he didn't deserve to be publicly humiliated. "I think you hurt his feelin's," she said quietly.

Jake and Hank chortled, clearly finding this statement hard to believe.

"Impossible!" Jake said. "He ain't got no feelin's."

Daniel wasn't a great supporter of Preston either. "It's long overdue Mattie. Preston's been insultin' folks for years."

"But still…" Matilda looked down at her coffee mug again.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, upset that the whole 'Preston' debacle was ruining his conversation with Matilda.

* * *

Michaela barged into the sheriff's office her eyes shining with excitement. Taken by surprise by her sudden entrance, Daniel jumped in his seat, sending a pile of papers flying to the floor.

Michaela bent down to retrieve them, "Sorry Daniel. I didn't intend to startle you."

Exiting his chair, Daniel walked around his desk to kneel down beside her. "No problem, Michaela," he said, reaching for a sheet of paper.

Sitting back on her heels, Michaela studied Daniel's profile. She waited impatiently for him to volunteer what had transpired between him and Matilda after she'd left, but when he remained silent her curiosity got the better of her. "Well?" she said. "How did it go?"

Daniel refused to meet her eye. "How did what go?" he asked feigning innocence.

Michaela climbed to her feet, knowing full well Daniel knew what she was referring to, and deciding that his reluctance to share information probably wasn't a good sign. "It didn't go well then? What happened?"

Daniel stood, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Dropping the papers in a neat stack on his desk, he walked toward Michaela, counting on his fingers, "What happened was … Preston. Jake. Hank …"

Apparently that said it all because Michaela nodded sympathetically, reaching out to pat his arm. "Don't worry, I have plenty of ideas," she said, smiling reassuringly at Daniel. "Leave it to me!"

Michaela walked over to stand by the window, an idea forming. She turned back to Daniel. "Come to supper tonight, say seven o'clock?"

* * *

Matilda tapped her fingers on the switchboard, unable to erase the earlier scene she'd witnessed between Preston, Jake, and Hank from her mind. Recalling the wounded expression on Preston's face was causing a lump to form in Matilda's throat that she just couldn't shake. On the way out of the café Matilda had spotted Preston's newspaper lying abandoned on the table, and had picked it up, intending to return it later.

Matilda decided that was just the excuse she needed to see Preston again today. With a shaking hand she picked up her telephone receiver and connected a small piece of copper wire to the area on the switchboard representing the Springs Chateau. She turned the crank, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up the telephone at the other end.

"Good afternoon," she said when a voice came on the line. "I have a message from the telegraph office. Horace has some mail for you."

This wasn't a lie, as Matilda had seen the hotel's mail sitting there when she'd picked up her own mail earlier, but Horace hadn't asked her to pass on a message. Getting to the real reason for her call, she innocently posed the next question. "Is Mr. Lodge available? No … no message, thank you, I'll try the bank. Good day." Matilda replaced the receiver in its cradle, disconnected the wire from its port, and leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

The sound of approaching footsteps distracted Matilda from her thoughts.

Pausing in the doorway, Michaela noted Matilda's sober expression. "I hope I'm not interrupting! You look worried?"

Matilda shook her head to clear it. "It's nothin'." She waved a hand in Michaela's direction. "Please, come in."

Michaela entered the room, walking over to stand beside Matilda. "I realize its short notice, but I was hoping to invite you and Henry to dinner tonight? I've been meaning to have you both over for ages. I thought I'd ask Cordelia as well." Michaela deliberately chose not to mention that she'd already invited Daniel. She didn't want to appear too eager.

Pleased by the invitation, Matilda's face lit up with pleasure. She always enjoyed conversing with both Michaela and Sully, and thought Katie and Josef were simply adorable. "I would love to, and I'm sure Henry would as well."

Happy that her matchmaking plan was falling into place, Michaela resisted the urge to clap her hands with glee. "Would seven o'clock suit you?"

Matilda nodded, giving Michaela a warm smile. "It does. I will definitely see ya then."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I posted the last chapter, went to bed, and woke up to three fantastic reviews. Thanks so much for your continued support, and prompt reviewing, **Maria**, **Kay** and **MercyGirl**. And **MercyGirl**, it's actually this chapter! You'll know what that means ;-) I thought it was the one after, but then I remembered I changed my mind regarding chapter division, as my first way didn't work for the later chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Late afternoon saw Matilda heading up the front steps to the bank. From the doorway she spotted Preston, seated behind his impressively large desk, looking every bit the successful, wealthy, and powerful entrepreneur he was. He hadn't noticed her yet, so Matilda took the opportunity to study him closely, liking what she saw. He was a handsome man, tall and immaculately dressed, with boyish good looks.

Matilda entered the dim interior, and made her way over to him. Preston was bent over some papers, writing, his brow furrowing in concentration. Aside from the two of them, the bank was empty, no other employees or customers in sight.

Reaching the divider that separated the customer area from Preston's office, Matilda coughed to get his attention.

Preston looked up. For a split second Matilda witnessed a vulnerable look cross his face but just as quickly his expression reverted to his usual business-like manner.

"I'm sorry." Preston was all politeness, not a trace of weakness showing. "I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you Miss. Burrell?"

Matilda approached his desk, but didn't sit down. She quickly invented an excuse for being there. "Mr. Lodge, I just wanted to let you know that the telephone system is going to be out of action for an hour or so tomorrow afternoon for maintenance purposes. Thought I'd better let you know in person, you bein' the telephone's best customer and all." Idly, she ran a hand along the edge of his desk.

Preston merely nodded. "Thank you for taking the time to inform me. I appreciate your consideration. Anything else?" he asked dismissively.

Matilda was taken aback by his accepting attitude. Yesterday he'd practically had a brain aneurysm over the telephone being out of action. He definitely wasn't behaving like his usual self!

"No, that's all," she said hesitatingly, turning to leave. Preston regarded her for a moment and then resumed his work.

Halfway to the door, Matilda turned back to face him. "Preston…"

Preston looked up again, his eyes assessing her, waiting for her to continue. He was pleasantly surprised to hear her using his given name for the first time, enjoying the way his name sounded coming from her lips.

Matilda nervously clasped her hands in front of her. "Um … about what happened at Grace's?"

His knuckles turning white, Preston gripped the pen he was holding tighter. "I have no idea what you are referring to?"

"I'm referrin' to Jake and Hank … they shouldn't have gone as far as they did. I noticed … um … that … you looked upset."

Preston dropped the pen with a clatter. He rose slowly from his chair, taking a couple of steps in her direction. "I can assure you Miss. Burrell that I was not upset. I couldn't care less what either _Jake_ or _Hank_ thinks of me.

"Be that as it may, they shouldn't have said what they did."

Preston closed the gap between them. "Like I just said, their opinion of me means nothing."

Matilda looked down at the floor. This certainly wasn't going well. Suddenly recalling Preston's newspaper, she reached down to the handbag hanging over her right shoulder. She had completely forgotten about it! Raising her head, and looking him straight in the eye she held it out to him, "You left in such a hurry that you forgot this. Not that you were upset or nothin'?"

Eying the paper in her hand, Preston swallowed convulsively. She had him there, and they both knew it. Preston shuffled his feet, unable to meet her gaze. The silence between them seemed endless.

Taking a deep breath, Matilda said a silent apology to Jake for what she was about to reveal. "If it helps, Jake recently asked me and Henry whether we were fraternal or identical twins!"

The ice was broken. Preston's face relaxed and he let out a bark of laughter, "Oh my!" His brown eyes regarded her with amusement, "And precisely what explanation did you give him Matilda?"

Flustered by his scrutiny, Matilda blushed, "Thankfully he quickly worked it out for himself."

They shared a moment, holding each other's gaze, neither looking away.

Horace barged into the bank, "Preston! I need to talk to ya…" He stopped short, taking in the scene before him. "Um … am I interruptin' somethin'?"

Preston recovered first, taking a couple of steps back from Matilda, "Not at all Horace."

Still looking flushed, Matilda smiled shyly. "I'd better be gettin' back to work anyways. I told J.D. I'd only be five minutes. Good day gentlemen." She handed Preston the Boston Globe on her way past.

Preston watched her leave. After she had gone, he turned his attention to the telegraph operator, "Now, what's so urgent Horace?"

* * *

"Daniel, do you have Mr. Price, the Banker?" Katie asked, peering at Daniel over her cards. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing a pre-dinner game of cards with her father, Matthew, Daniel, and Henry. *

"Yes, I do." Daniel displayed the card to Sully before handing it to Katie, "Looks just like Preston don't it?"

Sully examined the card, which showed an impeccably tailored man wearing a pompous expression. "Sure does," he chuckled.

"Happy Family," Katie announced, placing the final card in a row to complete the Price family. She studied her cards in preparation for her next move. "Henry, do you have Mrs. Dose, the Doctor's wife?" She turned to her father, "Shouldn't it be Mrs. Dose, the Doctor?"

Reaching over, Sully ruffled his daughter's hair, "Maybe we could draw up our own cards to represent the town?" he suggested.

Thrilled by the idea, Katie nodded enthusiastically.

Matthew smirked from behind his cards, "Sully! That would make you Mr. Dose, the Doctors husband!"

The men broke into laughter, and Katie giggled.

Henry cleared his throat, "Sorry Katie, I ain't got the Doctor. Matthew, do you have Miss. Bun, the Bakers daughter?"

Matthew shook his head, "Nope. Katie, do you have Master Dip, the Dyers Son?"

Observing the game from the kitchen area, Michaela, Matilda, and Cordelia were making the final preparations for dinner. Michaela had fed Josef earlier and put him to bed. The women had opted out of the card game, as there were only eleven families in the deck, so five players were plenty.

Matilda looked over at the men and Katie, all happily huddled together in a circle, concentrating intently on their cards, "Look at them enjoyin' themselves! Maybe Hank should offer his saloon patrons 'Happy Families' as an alternative to poker?"

Cordelia and Michaela laughed. "As long as they have their cigars and alcohol, and they're playin' for money, I'm sure the men would be on board with it!" Cordelia said, adding a dollop of butter to a bowl of peas.

Katie's squeal of delight drew Michaela's attention. Daniel was tickling her in retaliation for taking his last card. "Daniel is so great with Katie." Michaela said, glancing at Matilda out of the corner of her eye.

Matilda paused in the process of slicing a loaf of bread. She was getting tired of the town and their hero worship of Daniel. Matilda considered Daniel a nice man, but certainly not the be all and end all. When Michaela had invited her to dinner she had conveniently neglected to mention that she had also asked Daniel. If her matchmaking continued much longer Matilda was going to have to say something. For now though she decided that her best course of action was not to buy into the Daniel comments and remain silent. Matilda hoped she didn't come across as rude.

A distraction from the card players drew the three women's attention.

"I won, I won!" Katie cried, leaping to her feet to jump up and down.

Henry looked down at his one family of cards, "I sure ain't good at this game."

"Well played Katie," Daniel shook Katie's hand. "Where did ya get the game from?"

"Brian gave it to me for my birthday." Katie opened the wooden card box and began gathering up the cards.

Michaela, on her way to the table with a bowl of new potatoes, said, "It's an English game. It's not very well known here." She placed the bowl in the center of the table. "Everyone, wash up, dinner's ready."

* * *

"Patients diagnosed with 'moral insanity' like to take somethin' from their victims, to remind them of the victim and to relive the crime. The book calls them 'trophies'. It's a fascinatin' read." It was after dinner, and Michaela, Sully and their guests were all relaxing around the fire with mugs of tea or coffee. Katie had reluctantly gone to bed about half an hour ago. Matthew was telling everyone about a book he was reading about criminals and how they behave. Matthew took his job as a lawyer very seriously and made it his business to keep up with the current research in criminal behavior. **

Even though she sat close to the fire, and was drinking a hot mug of tea, Cordelia shivered. "That book sounds too creepy for me!"

Matthew was apologetic, "Sorry Miss. Cordelia, didn't mean to scare ya!"

Cordelia smiled, "No apology necessary Matthew. I tend to scare easily."

Matilda sipped her tea, "Oh, Dr. Mike did I tell you that it's Harriet Willard's first solo shift tonight? If it works out, and I have every confidence it will, then the telephone will be operatin' day and night."

"That's wonderful!"

"I remember Harriet, growin' up," Matthew said. "She was a sweet gal, but all us kids use' to be terrified of her ma. We nicknamed her 'Old Witch Willard'. Me and Colleen saw Harriet home one day and Mrs. Willard came out onto her porch wavin' a gun around, yellin' at us to get off her property. Colleen was so frightened she started cryin'. Harriet was beggin' her ma to stop, tryin' to explain that she'd invited us, but her ma wouldn't listen."

"Maybe the gun was because she knew ya called her 'Old Witch Willard'?" Daniel winked at Matthew.

Everyone laughed, including Matthew.

Michaela looked indignant. "Especially since the poor woman was probably only thirty or so at the time!"

Matthew shook his head, "Naw, Dr Mike. She was ways older than that. She had Harriet later in life."

"It's just that I can't help but imagine Katie and Josef's friend's lurking around our property on the lookout for 'Old Lady Medicine Woman' or something similar in a few years time!" Michaela shuddered, wrapping her shawl tighter around herself.

Everyone laughed again.

"Dr. Mike, I definitely can't see that ever happenin'," Matilda reassured.

"You're way too pretty," Cordelia complimented.

Henry shook his head, "No wonder Harriet's so shy with a ma like that!"

Matthew nodded in agreement.

Michaela looked at Henry, "That reminds me, I have a question for you and Matilda. Earlier today, you mentioned your mother worked as a nurse in Denver. Did either of you ever consider following in her footsteps and going into medicine?"

Henry's eyes widened at the idea, and he quickly shook his head. "No ma'am. I ain't great at book learnin'. I can read and write to get by but that's about all."

Matilda stared at her brother incredulously, "That's not true Henry! You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. In answer to your question Dr. Mike … well for a start I'd never heard of a lady doctor until I met you, an' nursin' never really appealed to me. I saw how most of the doctors looked down on Ma and the other nurses. It was like they was nothin'."

Michaela nodded during Matilda's last sentence. "Yes, I agree. When I did my Internship at the hospital in Boston I noticed that as well. Nurses were underpaid, overworked, disrespected, and treated badly in general. And unfortunately for me, a woman doctor was treated in much the same way."

Matilda cupped her hand around her coffee mug. "That's why I'm so excited about your hospital. I know that as both a woman, and a female doctor, in charge of runnin' a hospital that you will do things differently."

Michaela took a sip of tea, "I intend to, yes." She gave Matilda a small smile. "I just hope I live up to yours, and everyone else's, expectations."

Sully reached over to place a comforting hand on her arm. "You will, you always do."

The other's all nodded in agreement. "It is gonna be the best hospital in the world!" Matthew supported.

Henry asked, "How do you plan on dealin' with diseases … like tuberculosis?" He looked over at his sister who reached over and squeezed his hand. "The reason I'm askin' is because our ma died from that disease ten years ago. She caught it at the hospital."

Michaela regarded the siblings sympathetically, "I'm very sorry to hear about your mother. My sister Marjorie died from diphtheria almost six years ago, so I understand how you feel. Unfortunately there is no way to prevent the spread of infectious diseases entirely. But I believe isolation, cleanliness, good hygiene, and early intervention and treatment, are essential when dealing with a hospital epidemic, such as tuberculosis. In my own clinic, due to implementing the above practices, I have experienced a higher patient recovery rate, as well as a decline in both the severity, and spread of the infection. The simple act of mandatory hand washing for all hospital staff goes a long way to prevent the disease from spreading."

"She saved my life," Daniel said quietly. "I caught the diphtheria durin' the same epidemic. So did Horace and Preston."

"Thank goodness for that!" Matilda said quietly, not realizing she'd spoken aloud until she noticed everyone's eyes on her. Matilda felt her face warm, as she took in Daniel's infatuated expression and the look of approval on Michaela's face. It was Preston Matilda had been thinking of and the thought of him suffering a deadly disease had filled her with dread!

Noticing his sister's embarrassment, and feeling sorry for her, Henry created a diversion by reminding everyone how late it was.

Cordelia suppressed a yawn. "I wouldn't want to fall asleep at my desk tomorrow and leave thirty children to fend for themselves!" she laughed. "Who knows what they would get up to?" Placing her empty coffee mug on the table beside the chair she occupied, Cordelia stood, "Matilda, are you ready to leave?"

Before Matilda could respond Henry spoke up, "Actually, I was hopin' it'd be okay if Matilda stayed a little longer?" he asked sheepishly, addressing his question to Michaela and Sully. "I thought I might see Cordelia home first?" He turned to his sister, "If it's okay with you of course Mattie?"

Again, Matilda opened her mouth to speak, but again she was interrupted. "I'd be happy to see you home Mattie," Daniel volunteered cheerfully. "Can I borrow your wagon Sully? I'll return it first thing tomorrow."

"Sure," Sully said.

"I don't wanna put either of you out…" Matilda said.

"It ain't no bother," Daniel insisted.

Matilda couldn't think of a polite way to turn Daniel down, and she didn't want to overstay her welcome, so she reluctantly accepted his offer. "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel's face lit up, "You're most welcome."

_He really was a very attractive man,_ Matilda thought. Unfortunately she didn't think of him as anything more than a friend!

The four guests headed toward the door, gathering their various belongings from the coat rack on their way past. Matthew was staying the night at the Sully's, as he and Sully were planning to start work earlier than the work crew did the next morning.

At the door, Cordelia hugged Michaela goodbye, and Henry shook Sully's hand. "Thanks for the lovely dinner Dr. Mike," Cordelia gushed.

"Yes, most enjoyable," Henry said. He looked over at his sister, feeling guilty over putting her on the spot just now. He knew he should have checked with her beforehand regarding the travel arrangements. "See you at home Mattie."

Matilda simply nodded, refusing to meet his eye.

Wolf bounded over from the direction of the barn. Stopping at the foot of the steps he let out a growl.

"Wolf, what's wrong with you?" Sully peered out into the darkness. "Must be a rabbit or a raccoon nearby."

With a final wave, Henry and Cordelia headed down the steps toward Henry's wagon.

"Oh, Mattie, I almost forgot. I have that recipe of Colleen's that you wanted for the next Sunday picnic – oatmeal and raisin cookies!" Michaela said.

"I'll be outside, hitching the wagon," Daniel said, picking up his hat on the way out.

"I'll give you a hand, Daniel." Matthew offered, following him out.

"Sully, would you mind checking on Katie and Josef? Make sure Katie's asleep, and that Josef hasn't thrown his covers on the ground."

Nodding, Sully headed upstairs.

Following Michaela into the kitchen, Matilda spied the recipe sitting on the counter.

Picking it up Michaela handed it to Matilda.

Matilda quickly scanned it, "Looks simple enough. I'll give it a try."

Raising her eyes from the piece of paper she discovered Michaela studying her intently. "Is somethin' wrong?" Matilda smiled self-consciously.

Michaela glanced into the main room to make sure Sully hadn't returned from upstairs. Confident they were alone she turned back to Matilda. "Wasn't that lovely of Daniel to offer you a ride home, not that Sully and I would've minded you staying, but Daniel is a true gentleman don't you think?"

"Dr Mike … I – "

Hearing the front door bang Matilda quickly fell silent. Daniel and Matthew walked back into the house laughing.

"What's so amusing?" Michaela wanted to know.

Daniel shot Matthew a look, before clearing his throat, "Um … nothin' important. Are ya ready to leave Mattie?"

Matilda nodded, turning to say goodbye to Matthew. Crossing the room, she looked up to see Sully descending the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he stopped behind Michaela, wrapping his arms around her waist. Matilda smiled at them both, slightly envious of their easy affection, and the way they looked at one another as if they were the only two people in the world. "Thanks so much for dinner."

Michaela returned her smile. "You're most welcome, Mattie. We'll have to do it again soon," she said, looking over at Daniel, and then back at Matilda.

Saying his goodbyes, Daniel again thanked Sully for the use of the wagon. Gently ushering Matilda ahead of him, they walked out into the warm night. Sully and Michaela watched after them for a moment.

"Think I'll head up to bed. Night Dr. Mike, Sully." Matthew kissed Michaela on the cheek, leaving the two alone.

Michaela turned to her husband, her eyes sparkling, "Well that couldn't have gone better. Did you see how smitten Daniel was with Matilda? I have a good feeling about those two."

Sully closed the door, and locked it. "Michaela, ya shouldn't be interferin' and puttin' ideas in Daniel's head. His love life ain't our business. 'Sides, Matilda didn't look that keen to me." He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, indicating toward the stairs, with his other hand. "Now c'mon it's late, we'd better get to bed. We both have early starts in the mornin'."

* * *

* I made a couple of alterations to the original 'Happy Families' deck, created by John Jaques in 1851. Some of the families mentioned were not added until later sets.

** 'Moral Insanity' and 'Moral Depravity' are early terms of the word Psychopath.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, quite a few reviews since the last chapter was posted! Keep them coming! As always, my thanks go out to the members, of which I have replied to individually. You know who you are, **MercyGirl**, **Snowbird, **and **Sand5Marlowe** – I am so grateful for your reviews. And to the guests, **Mary, **I was so happy to receive your review. Thank you so much for your kind words. Sorry about the weekly updates not being soon enough for you – LOL. I like to draw it out, especially for the later chapters when the mystery really kicks in. And to **Guest, **I'm unsure what part you didn't like, due to the length of your review, but if you are still reading, I hope you find this chapter more to your liking. And last, but not least; thanks to the two members who added my story to their favourite story list!

~Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The mood on the ride over to the Burrell homestead was strained. Daniel had attempted to engage Matilda in conversation but her responses had been so limiting that Daniel had given up, and they had driven the rest of the way in silence.

Matilda could read the disappointment on Daniel's face and she felt bad, but was reluctant to speak to him, as every time she did he seemed to read into it as more than it was. She knew she'd have to let him down easy soon enough, but she was both tired, and annoyed with Henry for putting her in this uncomfortable situation, and didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. She was relieved when the wagon rounded the last bend and her house came into view.

Daniel stopped the wagon, climbing down to walk around to Matilda's side. He held out his hand and Matilda clasped it hesitating only slightly, allowing him to help her down.

They faced each other awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, "Um … thanks for seein' me home, I really appreciate it."

Daniel was unsure why Matilda was suddenly acting so skittish around him. Was it because it was nighttime and they were alone at her house? Maybe she was worried he wasn't a gentleman? Or perhaps she was nervous because she was waiting for him to ask her out? Concluding that it was probably the latter, Daniel summoned all his courage and opened his mouth to invite her to dinner.

"Mattie, I wanted to ask you – "

Unable to bear what she knew was coming, Matilda rushed to silence him. "Please, Daniel. Please don't say what I think you're goin' to," she pleaded. Miserably she looked him straight in the eye wishing with all her heart that she didn't have to hurt him, but knowing there was no way to avoid it. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I don't share your romantic feelin's toward me. I hope you can forgive me?"

Face red with embarrassment, Daniel focused all his attention on a bucket lying at the foot of the homestead steps, anything to avoid looking at Matilda. "Well … this is awkward."

Matilda shook her head sadly, "It was never my intention to mislead you, I was hopin' I was wrong and that you was just bein' friendly."

Daniel looked up sharply, "Wait! You suspected I had feelin's for you but you didn't say nothin'?!"

Matilda shifted uncomfortably, making no further comment.

Daniel slapped his hands against his legs, "Well I guess there's nothin' more to be said. Goodnight Matilda." And with as much dignity as he could muster he turned his back on her, walking around to climb up into the wagon.

Matilda raced around to his side, "Please," she begged, looking up at him. "Don't leave like this. We have to talk this over … clear the air!"

Daniel picked up the reins, "I'm done talkin'." He looked down at Matilda whose eyes were brimming with tears, and his tone softened. "Listen, I just need to be alone is all. You turnin' me down has been a massive blow to my ego." He gave Matilda a weak smile, "We'll talk tomorrow okay?"

Taking a step back, Matilda nodded, allowing Daniel to leave. Numb, Matilda sat down on the steps, unable to move. After a few minutes she stood up to go inside. The sound of an approaching wagon, made her turn back just in time to see her brother bring the wagon to a stop and climb down. His flushed face wore a goofy grin, and his blue eyes shone brightly.

Noting her tearstained face, Henry instantly sobered. For a second he thought her tears were a result of her being upset with his earlier behavior, but quickly concluded that something more serious had occurred. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Several theories raced through his mind, and Henry's eyes narrowed. "Daniel better not have done somethin' untoward?"

Matilda swiped at her face, "I don't wanna talk about it." She climbed the steps to the porch not looking back.

"Okay! I'll be in the barn puttin' the wagon away if you need me!" Henry called after her.

Matilda unlocked the door, pushing it open to step inside. She shoved the door hard, hearing it slam close behind her. She then raced up the stairs as fast as her long dress would allow. Reaching her room she threw herself down on her bed, face up.

What a night! She had hated hurting Daniel like that. The look on his face had been awful. Matilda hoped she hadn't lost him as a friend, not only because she liked having him as a friend, but also because in a small town like this any discord between them could be very awkward. She also hoped Dr. Mike wouldn't think badly of her, as Matilda respected her opinion and friendship immensely.

The sound of a door opening and someone walking around downstairs startled her. She thought it would've taken Henry a lot longer to put the wagon away, and feed and water the horses. She listened intently for his footsteps on the stairs, but when none came, she let out a sigh of relief. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

After ten minutes of staring up at the ceiling beams, Matilda decided that was enough self-pity for one night. She sat up slowly, shaking her head to clear it. All was quiet below. Henry still hadn't come upstairs. She appreciated that he was respecting her wishes by giving her space and privacy, but she realized she had been selfish to expect him to. This was Henry's home as well and she didn't want him to feel that he had to tiptoe around her. She would speak to him when he came upstairs. She hadn't even asked how his wagon ride with Cordelia had gone! _It must've gone well,_ Matilda thought, smiling as she recalled the look on Henry's face when he'd pulled up in the wagon.

Matilda crossed to her dressing table, sat down, and began unpinning her hair.

When she had removed the last pin she reached for her hairbrush and began working the knots out of her long fair hair. The sound of the front door slamming followed by footsteps on the stairs, caused Matilda to straighten in her chair. Was that Henry just coming in now? A moment later, she saw Henry's reflection in the mirror, as he paused in the doorway to lean against the doorframe.

Henry regarded her with some concern, "You okay?"

Matilda continued to brush her hair. "Have you been in the barn all this time?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Uh-huh. Just walked in, and came straight upstairs. Why?"

Finished with her hair, Matilda replaced the brush on the dressing table. She began fidgeting with the brush, comb, and mirror set, lining them up, and moving them around. "It's nothin'. Just thought I heard someone walkin' aroun' downstairs earlier."

Henry wiggled his fingers in the air. "Whooo … maybe it's the criminal from Matthew's book?"

Matilda couldn't help but grin. Henry had always been good at cheering her up when she was down, "Funny!"

Turning in her chair to face her brother, Matilda decided to share with him what was really on her mind. "Daniel just asked me out, and I turned 'im down. I felt this small." She used her right thumb and index finger to demonstrate a small circle, holding her hand up to Henry.

Henry remained silent, regarding her solemnly.

Matilda peered up at him, "I suppose you think I'm crazy, turnin' him down?"

Henry shrugged. "If you don't feel it, you don't feel it."

Jumping out of her chair, Matilda threw her arms around her brother, "Oh thank you Henry." She released him and took a step back. "I hope people in town see it your way."

"It ain't their concern. That's the trouble with livin' in a small town like this. Everyone's always pokin' their noses into other folk's business."

"Henry, do you miss Denver at all?"

Henry shook his head, "Nah, I like it here. I have a girl I love, a job I enjoy, and plenty of friends. What about you?"

It was Matilda's turn to shake her head, "I agree; this is a great place to live." She repeated his line with some adjustment, "I have a man who likes me – or at least he did until tonight, a job I enjoy, and plenty of friends."

Henry squeezed her shoulder, "Daniel ain't the kind of man who holds grudges. I bet he's already forgiven ya."

Matilda gave him a sneaky look, "Oh … and Henry, that's the first time I've ever heard you say you love Cordelia. Have you told her?"

"No, I'm still workin' up to it, but sayin' it out loud helps."

"Well, don't be nervous. I'm fairly sure she feels the same way."

"I hope so!" Henry sat down on the edge on Matilda's bed. "Mattie, sorry about bringin' up all the stuff about Ma's passin'. It wasn't really appropriate dinner party conversation."

Matilda crossed the room to sit on her bed beside him. "It's okay, it didn't bother me and nobody seemed to mind. 'Sides Dr. Mike brought it up first."

"Dr. Mike asked about Ma's nursin' career, not her death."

"Yes, but your question was interestin' and I thought it was very relevant to Dr. Mike's hospital, and so did she. There would be very few people who haven't at least lost one person durin' an epidemic."

"What Dr. Mike said about quarantine? That's what the Denver hospital did to Ma after she got sick. They wouldn't even let us in to see her. Fifteen years-old an' we didn't even get to say goodbye to our ma."

Matilda took her brothers hand, "I know, but hospitals have to do it that way to protect everyone. Ya heard what Dr. Mike said? Ma wouldn't have wanted us to risk gettin' sick as well. We wrote her a letter though and that nurse Ma worked with passed it on to her. And the nurse told us that Ma said she loved us and was proud of us, and to look out for each other, which we've always done anyways."

"I know, I remember," Henry sighed. "You're right. If I was sick with a catchin' disease I wouldn't want you or Cordelia near me." He rose to his feet tiredly, "Well, we'd better get some sleep."

Henry had nearly reached the door when Matilda called him back. "Oh before I forget, you haven't seen my pink knitted shawl have ya – the one of Ma's?" Matilda's heart sank when Henry shook his head. "I swear I had it on when I left work yesterday, but when I wanted to wear it to dinner tonight I couldn't find it!"

Reaching down, Henry gave her arm a reassuring pat. "It'll turn up. I wouldn't worry. Things don't just disappear!"

* * *

"I stopped by about three in the mornin', but Harriet was doin' just fine on her own." J.D. smiled down at the petite young woman.

Harriet Willard flushed at his praise. "I was enjoyin' the peace and quiet. My mama can be quite demandin'."

Matilda also smiled at Harriet, "Did ya receive many calls?"

"I took a few calls from Mr. Lodge early on, as he was workin' late at the bank, but nothin' after ten o'clock!"

Matilda rubbed at her face, "We may have to re-evaluate in a month or two, decide if it's worthwhile havin' the phone operatin' all night. I'm hopin' to get a few more customers soon though. She glanced over at the hook on the back of the door, "That reminds me, I'm missin' a shawl, the pink one I was wearin' yesterday. You haven't seen it have you?"

Harriet shook her head, and Matilda gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Well I'd better be goin'. I promised Mama I would pick her up a few items from the store before I head home. See you this evenin' Matilda."

"Bye Harriet."

J.D. waved to Harriet and then turned to regard Matilda closely. "I don't mean no offence Miss. Matilda, but you're the one that looks like she's been up all night!"

Matilda blinked, "I didn't get much sleep. All these thoughts kept roamin' around inside my head, and when I did sleep I was plagued by bad dreams." She leaned closer to J.D., "On top of that, I thought I heard footsteps inside the house last night, when Henry was out in the barn."

"That is a little odd!" Startled, Matilda swiveled around to see Michaela regarding her from the doorway. Michaela stepped into the office. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing."

"That's okay Dr. Mike, just my over active imagination keepin' me up at night is all. Among other things…" Matilda looked straight at Michaela, whose face reddened. _So, Daniel had already tracked her down this morning and told her what had occurred between them the night before,_ Matilda thought.

"Houses do tend to creek and groan an' play tricks on the mind," J.D. tipped his hat, "Good day ladies."

Once he'd gone, Michaela got straight to the point of her visit. "I spoke to Daniel this morning. He told me what happened between the two of you."

"Dr. Mike, I'm real sorry – "

Michaela held up a hand to silence her. "No I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I never meant to push Daniel on you like I did. It's just, when I found out Daniel was interested in you, I was so happy…"

"Because he's a decent man, I know. And he is but – "

"He is, yes. And I'd like to say that was my only reason but I also had a more selfish one. I thought if Daniel started seeing you, then I could finally completely relax around him, and stop being concerned over his past feelings for me."

Matilda's eyes widened, "Excuse me? What?"

"When I first met Daniel eight years ago, and I say this to you in the strictest of confidence, he developed romantic feelings for me and later admitted that he was in love with me. He told me long ago that he had gotten past it, and I now consider him one of my dearest friends. But sometimes it still weighs on my mind, hanging between us, especially since Daniel has remained unmarried."

Matilda shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Don't worry Dr. Mike, I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Thank you. It would humiliate Daniel if it got out, which would be most unfair to him since it happened so many years ago."

"I understand. You can trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Halloween Everyone! **To my reviewers,** Snowbird, Sand, MercyGirl, Kay, and Maria,** and the two readers who hit the 'favourite' button, thanks again for your continued readership. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Preston stood in front of the bank watching Matilda enter the building marked 'Sheriff'. He had heard a rumor in town this morning that Matilda, along with Daniel, had joined the Sully family for dinner last night, and he wasn't happy about it.

He headed in the direction of the jail, intending to get a closer look at what was going on inside. On the way past the newspaper stand, he grabbed a copy of the Gazette, dropping a coin into the money slot. Nearing the building, he strained his neck trying to catch a glimpse of Matilda, whilst pretending to flick through the pages of the Gazette, but the window was so dusty he was unable to see inside. _Perhaps Daniel should spend more time on the job the town paid him for, and clean his windows once in a while_, Preston reflected nastily.

Preston was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps until a voice spoke near his ear.

"Son, can I offer you some advice?" a masculine voice drawled, interrupting his internal rant. Preston started, almost dropping the newspaper as he pivoted quickly to see who had spoken.

J.D. Rafferty stood before him, arms folded across his chest, wearing a wry expression. Preston indicated that J.D. should continue although he couldn't for the life of him think of a topic J.D. could possibly advise him on – the man barely knew him!

"Instead of wastin' time admirin' Miss. Matilda from a distance, why not ask her to dinner instead? She ain't gonna know you're sweet on her if you continue to stand around like a fool!" Preston opened his mouth to intervene but J.D. hadn't finished, "If ya don't hurry up and ask her, someone else will." J.D. jerked his head intentionally in the direction of the sheriff's office.

Preston's mouth opened in shock. He was tempted to play dumb, pretend he had no idea what J.D. was referring to, but there didn't seem to be much point in trying to deny it. J.D. had it all figured out! "How did you know? Am I that obvious?" His eyes darted around nervously, as if expecting groups of townspeople to jump out and confront him.

"Mr. Lodge, don't look so worried. No one else knows as far as I know, and I don't plan to tell anyone. I just happened to catch ya lookin' at Miss. Matilda the other day, wearin' a lovesick grin."

Preston was slightly offended by J.D.'s assessment of him. Lovesick fool indeed! Attempting to regain the upper hand, he stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. "I'll take your advice into consideration, Mr. Rafferty."

J.D. regarded him seriously thinking that Preston A. Lodge III was the embodiment of the word 'denial' when it came to dealing with his emotions. He wasn't even sure why he was helping the banker out. There was just something about the way Preston had looked at Matilda, with a mixture of longing and vulnerability that had struck a cord within J.D. Besides, he had someone else in mind for Daniel!

"Well, don't think on it too long. Time's a wasting!" He clapped Preston on the shoulder and continued on his way.

Giving up on spying on Matilda and Daniel, Preston rubbed at his tired eyes. He had worked late the previous night and decided that a cup of coffee at Grace's was long overdue

On his way to the café he spotted Dorothy and Cloud Dancing heading in the direction of the Gazette. Remembering that he needed to talk to Dorothy regarding some visiting potential hotel investors, he abandoned the idea of coffee, and strode after them. Preston still couldn't get over the fact that they were now married. When they'd first announced their impending nuptials newspaper sales had plummeted to an all time low and Preston had again been forced to threaten to call in Dorothy's loan. Luckily for Dorothy, sales picked up, before Preston could follow through on his promise.

Preston watched Dorothy unlock the office door, and bend to pick up an envelope off the floor. Obviously someone, finding the Gazette closed, had decided to slide a note or an advertisement under her door. He observed Dorothy rip open the envelope and scan the white piece of paper within. He was surprised to see her eyes widen, a hand flying to her heart.

Waiting impatiently for a wagon to pass, Preston hurried across the street toward the Gazette.

"What is it Dorothy?" Preston heard Cloud Dancing ask as he drew closer.

Dorothy took a deep breath, "It's another one of them warnin' messages."

Preston was baffled. _What was Dorothy talking about? Since when had the Gazette received any threatening messages and why hadn't he been informed?_

Cloud Dancing caught on straightaway, "Like the one at the hospital site?"

Dorothy nodded, "Exactly!"

Now Preston got it, _Ah, yes – Michaela's hospital._ He crossed the remaining distance between them and held out his hand for the note, "May I?"

Dorothy reluctantly handed it over to him. Preston held up the note, inspecting it. The letters had been cut out of pages from a newspaper, and stuck onto the page. The note read;

'THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS HARM.'

"We need to take this to Daniel," said Cloud Dancing to Dorothy, reaching a hand out to Preston, indicating that he should give back the paper.

Instead, Preston slipped it inside his jacket pocket, "Excellent suggestion, Cloud Dancing. Lead the way!"

* * *

Matilda knocked on the door of the sheriff's office. Daniel looked up from his desk as she entered the room. Leaning back in his chair he placed his arms behind his head. He regarded her silently, challenging her to speak first.

"Is Matthew in?" Matilda's eyes drifted to the half-closed door of the lawyer's office.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly, "So it's … Matthew you've come to see?"

"You know very well it ain't Daniel!" she said, her eyes flashing angrily. "Just checkin' we're alone."

"Okay then, he ain't here."

Matilda took a deep breath, "You said we could talk today."

"So … talk!"

"I really wanna clear the air. I don't want any bad feelin' remainin' 'tween us. This is a small town, and us bein' offside would make things difficult, not just for us, but also for our shared friends. More than that … I … I value our friendship!"

Daniel gave her a sardonic smile, "Don't sound so convincin'."

"It's true!" She stepped closer to his desk, her gaze steady. "We are friends aren't we?"

Daniel blew out a breath, "Yes, we're friends."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but you wouldn't want me to pretend to have feelin's for ya would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

"Then we start over, as friends. Deal?" she held out a hand for him to shake.

Daniel stood, walking around his desk toward Matilda. He took her hand in his, holding it longer than he probably should have.

A noise startled them, and they both jumped, turning toward the source of the sound, hands still clasped together. Preston stood in the open doorway his eyes locked on their entwined hands. From their position behind Preston, Dorothy and Cloud Dancing were regarding the two with interest. Several passerby's had witnessed the incident and were gossiping excitedly.

Matilda released Daniel's hand and moved away from him. Seeing the hurt look on Preston's face, Matilda realized he'd misinterpreted what he'd seen. Struggling not to cry, she lowered her eyes so no one could see how affected she was.

Preston felt bile rising in his throat but because he was an expert at controlling his emotions he managed to maintain control. He shot Daniel a smooth smile, reaching into his inside jacket pocket, "I have something here that might interest you Sheriff. It looks like the person who wrote the message at the hospital site has struck again!" He waved the piece of paper at Daniel.

Daniel stepped forward to retrieve it. He read the contents his brow furrowing. "Where did ya get this?" he asked, directing his question at Preston.

"Someone slipped it beneath the door of the Gazette," Dorothy answered, before Preston was able to reply. "I just found it, and we brought it straight to you. Do you think this means someone definitely has somethin' against the hospital?"

Daniel read the note a second time. "I ain't sure yet Miz. Dorothy. It's aggressive for sure, but again, not exactly life-threatenin'. I'll have to think on it some more."

Preston smirked, "By all means _think_ on it Sheriff. Might I suggest concentrating more on the task at hand and less on other activities?" He looked in Matilda's direction as he spoke the last part, his face blank.

Biting her lip nervously, Matilda trembled under his gaze.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Preston spun on his heel and walked away.

Daniel looked out the window, watching Preston cross the street to the bank. "I think Preston's about due for another punch in the face, via me," he muttered.

"Are you sure you wanna do that Daniel. Jake told me that Preston once took on Hank and won," Dorothy said.

"He did?" Matilda said, both surprised and impressed.

Cloud Dancing raised his eyebrows at Dorothy. "That man fought Hank and lived to tell the tale?!"

Dorothy's mouth quipped, "Apparently."

* * *

Entering Grace's café, Sully scanned the tables for Michaela. Spotting her seated alone, he walked over and sank down in the chair opposite her.

Sully rubbed his face tiredly, "Did ya hear about the note Dorothy received?"

Michaela nodded, "Dorothy stopped by the clinic to tell me."

"What do ya make of it?"

"I'm concerned, but not overly worried."

"Yeah, cuttin' letters out of a newspaper seems pretty childish. Spoke to Daniel, and he agrees, but he's gonna keep askin' around."

Grace approached with the coffee pot. "Did you hear about Daniel and Matilda?" she said, filling Sully's mug with coffee.

Michaela looked up from her own coffee. _Had it gotten around town that Matilda had rejected Daniel? Poor Daniel!_ "Er … what about them?" she asked Grace.

Grace lowered her voice, being purposefully mysterious. "Several townspeople witnessed 'em holdin' hands in the sheriff's office."

Michaela and Sully shared a look. "When was this?" Michaela questioned.

Grace refilled Michaela's coffee, "This morning!"

"But I thought…" Michaela trailed off. Sully was right; it really was none of her business.

"Oh, Dr. Mike, don't you think they make a great couple. Daniel is such a decent man" Grace checked to see if Robert E. was in earshot, but the Livery was empty. "And he's so handsome. I've been waitin' for 'im to meet a lovely girl like Matilda for years now."

"Grace, can I get some service over here?" Grace swung around, to encounter a disgruntled Preston glaring at her from the next table.

Grace hurried over to him, not because he'd asked her to, but because she was fishing for information. "Preston, I heard you was there this mornin', and that you saw Daniel and Matilda … together?"

"I really don't have time to waste on idle gossip. I'll have the tomato soup." He held out his mug, "And coffee."

Thinking that he really was the vilest man, Grace grudgingly poured him a cup. He was never happy for anyone, except himself!

She wandered back over to Michaela and Sully's table. "It's about time we had another weddin' in Colorado Springs!"

"Grace, I think you're getting ahead of…" Michaela started to say.

Preston slammed his mug down on the table, attracting the curious attention of several customers, as well as Michaela, Sully, and Grace.

Pushing back his chair, Preston stood. "If you are not able to have my meal ready in a timely fashion Grace, then I'll no longer be a customer here!" Throwing some coins down on the table for the coffee, he walked away.

Grace stared after him, "What's his problem?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Snowbird, Sand, MercyGirl, Kay, and Maria – **You know why. Xx

Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Just before the end of her shift, Matilda sat at her desk writing a progress report for the Colorado Telephone Company. It was difficult to concentrate, as she was still preoccupied by what Preston had mistakably witnessed earlier. Hearing a noise, she looked up to see Harriet stepping through the door, carrying several library books.

Matilda greeted the girl warmly. "You're early. You must be eager to take on your second nightshift?

Harriet took off her shawl and bonnet, hanging them on the hook behind the door. "I like to be prompt." She adjusted the books in her arms, using her free hand to reach into her skirt pocket to retrieve an envelope. "I ran into Mr. Lodge on my way out of the library and he gave me this to give to you. It's payment for this month's telephone service for the hotel, bank, and Gazette."

Matilda took the envelope, staring down at it, trying not to let her disappointment show. "He normally brings it over 'imself."

Harriet shrugged, heading for the office desk to put down her books. "I didn't ask why. You know how tongue-tied I get around 'im." She stepped over to Matilda, holding out a hand. "Shall I put the money away for you, and fill out the entry in the receipt book? You showed me how to do that the other day!"

"Thanks." Matilda said, handing the envelope over. She turned back to her work, but was promptly interrupted again by the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

An out of breath Cordelia bounded into the office, her green eyes sparkling excitedly. "Mattie! Is it true?"

Matilda had no idea what she was talking about. "Is what true?"

Cordelia put a hand to her chest, pausing to catch her breath. "I just stopped by the store an' overheard Mr. Bray tellin' the Widow Farnsworth that you an' Daniel are courtin'?"

Matilda's jaw dropped, "What! Where would they get an idea – "

She was cut off in mid-sentence by a crash followed by the metallic sound of coins striking metal. Matilda and Cordelia's eyes flew to the source of the noise, to where the locked box had accidentally slipped out of Harriet's hands and fallen to the desk.

"Um … sorry about that," Harriet apologized, scrambling to right the box. "I lost my grip."

Cordelia turned back to Matilda, who was still recovering from Cordelia's revelation. But there were more shocks to come. "Mr. Bray said some townsfolk caught you kissin' Daniel in the sheriff's office this morning?"

"Kissin'," Matilda jumped up from her seat indignantly. "That ain't true! We shook hands is all. There's nothin' goin' on 'tween us."

"And while crossin' the street I heard someone say ya might get married!"

Matilda wrung her hands, "I don't believe this! It's complete and utter nonsense."

She swept past Cordelia to retrieve her cloak and handbag. Putting on her cloak, and clipping it in front, she turned back to Cordelia. "I hafta sort this out." She looked over at Harriet, "Are you okay to take over?"

The girl nodded, still looking a little flustered. "I'll be fine. Go ahead."

A thought occurred to Matilda, and she raced over to Harriet. "Do you have that receipt done, for Mr. Lodge?"

Harriet nodded again, fumbling around to locate it. "Here ya go."

Thanking her, Matilda turned and rushed out the door!

* * *

Matilda practically ran in the direction of the bank, trying to avoid the stares and whispering as she passed several clusters of townspeople. Her eyes fell on Hank, who was leaning against the wall of the Gold Nugget, smoking a cigar. Spotting Matilda, he sauntered over, impeding her path.

"Hear you and the sheriff are gettin' hitched," he smirked, blowing smoke in her face. "Not the man I would've chosen for you Matilda."

Coughing, Matilda waved a hand in front of her to redirect the smoke. "Then you seem to be in a minority of one, Mr. Lawson! Excuse me," she snapped, pushing past him.

She heard Hank laughing after her.

Bursting into bank, her eyes darted frantically around for Preston, but he was nowhere in sight.

The young bank clerk behind the counter started at Matilda's sudden entrance, trying not to let his annoyance show. "Afternoon, Miss. Burrell. I was just about to close up."

"Do you know where Pres … Mr. Lodge might be?" she inquired.

"Mr. Lodge is currently at the Springs Chateau," the clerk said.

"Okay, thanks." Matilda turned to go, but turned back when the clerk continued to speak. "Miss. Burrell, I just wanted to offer my congratulations. Word around town is that you is engaged to the sheriff!"

Matilda groaned, turning her back on him, not even bothering to reply.

* * *

Tethering her horse to a nearby tree Matilda followed the sounds of sawing and hammering. She spotted Daniel, Henry, and Matthew hard at work, putting up the wooden frame of the nurses housing.

Henry noticed her first, and waved, "Hey Mattie!"

Daniel and Matthew acknowledged her arrival with a smile. Matilda headed toward Daniel, who was hammering in a nail. "Um … Daniel, have ya been in town this afternoon?"

Finished with his task, Daniel looked up. "Nope, I've been here most of the day."

"So you haven't heard any town gossip today?"

Daniel wiped the sweat off his brow. "Darn, shoulda known those hospital messages would be a hot topic!"

"Actually, it's us folks are talkin' about."

A look of confusion crossed Daniel's face. "Huh! There ain't no us?"

Matilda bit her lip nervously. "I know, but that ain't stoppin' the town from inventin' stories. It seems that our handshake this mornin' started tongues waggin' and throughout the day the rumors have progressed to us kissin' and the latest is that we're gettin' married."

"What?" Daniel, Henry and Matthew all looked at Matilda in disbelief.

Henry clapped Daniel on the back. "Hope you intend to ask my permission before marryin' my sister?" he said gleefully, amused by their situation.

Matilda glared at her brother. "Don't ya have some work you should be doin'?"

Grinning, Henry and Matthew left them alone, returning to their respective tasks.

"This is just great!" Daniel lifted his hands, dropping them at his side with a loud slap. "At the rate the story is escalatin' we'll have kids come mornin'!"

Both realizing how that sounded, they suddenly looked everywhere but at each other.

Daniel cleared his throat, "I sure know how to put my foot in my mouth lately? It's been a long twenty-four hours."

Matilda sighed, "I know what ya mean."

"Bet it was Preston who spread it around. 'Im and me have clashed since our very first encounter. I can't see it bein' Dorothy or Cloud Dancin'."

Matilda didn't think it was Preston for a second. "It's most likely the townsfolk who were hangin' around outside when Preston and the other's walked in."

Resigned, Matilda started toward her horse. Halfway there she swung around to face Daniel. "Any leads regardin' the identity of the 'anti-hospital' messenger?"

"There ain't really much I can do, except ask around. See if anyone knows of someone who might be against construction. I still reckon its kids though. The red paint led nowhere – all accounted for."

"Yeah, you're right, it's probably nothin'!"

* * *

At the Chateau, Matilda walked down the hall to Preston's office. Passing a mirror she stopped to glance at herself, wrinkling her nose in disgust, which didn't do anything to help her appearance. She did her best, smoothing back her hair, licking her fingers to wipe the smudge of dirt from her cheek.

Reaching Preston's closed office door, Matilda took a deep breath to steady her breathing, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" she heard Preston respond. He sounded irritated which did nothing to boast Matilda's confidence.

"I specifically asked not to be disturbed…" Preston's voice trailed off, upon seeing who it was.

Matilda closed the door behind her. "There was no one at the front desk and I really needed to talk to you." She crossed the room, reaching into her handbag. Leaning across his desk, Matilda placed the receipt in front of him. "Here's your receipt. Couldn't find a spare moment to drop by today? Yet you've visited the telephone exchange several times a day since it opened!"

Preston glanced briefly at the receipt, before leaning back in his chair his eyes narrowing. "I fail to see what the issue is here Matilda. I can assure you that it's nothing personal against you."

Placing her hands on either side of his desk, Matilda leaned closer to look him straight in the eye. "I don't believe you!"

"That's your prerogative. Now if you will excuse me, I'm exceedingly busy."

Matilda studied him, noticing his hand was shaking. "Preston … about earlier, what you saw … Daniel – "

Barely looking up, Preston held up a hand to silent her. "There's no need to explain!"

Matilda tried again, "But there is…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Preston was out of his chair and at her side in two long strides. "Your relationship with the _sheriff_ is none of my concern."

"There ain't no relationship. That's what I'm tryin' to tell ya. Me and Daniel … we're just friends, nothin' more."

"As I said, it's really none of my business!"

Matilda looked down at the carpet, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. "Isn't it? It's just … I thought … that is I hoped …" She stopped speaking, unable to continue.

Closing the remaining distance between them, Preston pulled her none-too-gently into his arms. His mouth sought hers and he began kissing her, urgently, holding her tightly against him. Matilda was a little startled by the suddenness of his action, but quickly recovered, responding eagerly, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. The kiss felt incredible, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She had been kissed on several occasions, and had found the experience to be 'nice' and 'sweet', but this was so much more, and she never wanted it to end!

Matilda gave a sigh of disappointment when Preston broke the kiss, taking a step back.

Ashamed with himself for behaving so boldly, Preston struggled to catch his breath. "Forgive me, Matilda. That was ungentlemanly of me."

Matilda touched two fingers to her tingling lips, her heart racing. "It's, okay. You just took me by surprise is all." She blushed, catching his eye shyly. "But it's the kind of surprise I could get use' to."

Preston regarded her silently for a beat, relieved that she wasn't upset. He gave a small smile. "As could I," he said softly. He ran a hand through his now rather disheveled hair, "There's really nothing going on between you and Daniel?"

Matilda shook her head, "Nothin' at all, I promise."

"Good! In that case there is something I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

Holding her breath, Matilda waited anxiously.

Preston cleared his throat. "Matilda, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner here at the hotel tomorrow night."

Matilda didn't even have to consider his words. Her face broke out into a huge smile. "Yes! I would love to."

Preston returned her smile. "I would ask you for tonight, but unfortunately I'm having dinner with some gentlemen who are interested in investing in my hotel. I'll call for you tomorrow at seven, if that suits?"

Matilda nodded, "Seven is fine. I'll look forward to it." Noticing that Preston still looked nervous she shot him a teasing grin her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Surely the great Preston A. Lodge the Third wasn't worried I might turn him down?"

Sounding more like his usual self, Preston chuckled, "Absolutely not! I had every confidence that you would accept my dinner invitation."

"That's what I thought!"

Preston glanced over at the clock on his desk. "Is that the time? I'm meeting my investors for pre-dinner drinks in an hour, and I have yet to get ready." He held out his arm to Matilda, "Naturally, I will make time to walk you out of course."

With a smile, Matilda threaded her arm through his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Michaela's been teachin' the kids to play Simon Says. Josef is convinced that 'Simon' means that it's Daniel's game!" Sully laughed, securing his horse to a tree at the hospital site.

Matthew grinned, "Colleen and I use' to play that."

Both men started across the grass, intending to continue working on the nurses housing. "Josef is surprisingly good at it. I thought he'd be too young to understand the concept, but Katie's been caught out more times than 'im."

Matthew chuckled, "I bet she ain't too happy about that."

Sully and Matthew stopped short, their laughter fading. At the foot of the memorial the bloodied head of an elk sat, its sightless eyes staring up at them. Sully and Matthew regarded one another uneasily, and raised their eyes to the plaque.

'THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS SUFFERING'

Matthew looked from the elk head to the writing. "Is it blood this time?"

Sully pressed a finger to the first letter of the words. "Nope, still red paint."

Matthew walked closer to the plaque. "Sully, the presence of the elk head definitely raises the threat level. They slaughtered an elk for no other reason than to emphasize their point. Not only that, the violence is escalatin'."

Sully ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right, Matthew. You'd better ride into town and fetch Daniel. He's prob'ly havin' breakfast at Grace's about this time. The rest of the men will be arrivin' shortly; I'll stay here and keep 'em away from the site."

"Okay." Matthew turned to leave.

"An' try to speak to Daniel on his own. Last thing we want is a whole lotta townsfolk comin' out here to gawk at the plaque."

"Even if I do, there's no way to stop this gettin' out. Like you said the builders will be arrivin' shortly."

"Well let's try to delay as long as possible then. At least until Daniel's had a chance to see it anyways."

* * *

"You don't think it's the work of devil worshippers do you?" Dorothy looked horrified at the thought.

It was lunchtime and Dorothy, Daniel, Sully, Michaela, Matthew, and Hank were seated at one of Grace's tables discussing the latest vandalism.

"Aside from the killin' of the elk, there's no evidence to suggest that Miz. Dorothy," Daniel reassured.

"Maybe it's someone who has a grudge against you or Sully?" Matthew suggested.

"That's a pretty long list right there!" Hank said dryly, his tone neutral.

Michaela gave Hank a look, before settling her gaze on Matthew. "Perhaps, but none of the notes mention either of us by name. The word 'hospital' is the dominant theme."

Daniel ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Up until now I just thought it was kids, but now I ain't so sure."

"I dunno. Y'all know how the sayin' goes – boys will be boys."

"You didn't see the elk, Hank!" Sully said. "It was too violent to be a childish prank."

Michaela rested her head in her hands, deep in thought. "Well, children or not, they certainly are determined to get our attention."

"Maybe it's a patient, or relative of someone you treated, who blames you for their illness or injury," Was Matthew's next suggestion.

"It's worth lookin' into. Michaela, might I have access to your medical records?"

"I'm sorry, I can't allow that Daniel. My records are confidential. But I will go through them, let you know if anyone or anything stands out."

Daniel pushed back his chair and stood up. "Well I guess that's all we can do," he said feeling defeated. "I'll keep askin' around, questionin' townsfolk, but so far all I've come up with is a big, fat zero."

* * *

Henry poked his head around the half open door of Matilda's room, watching for a few seconds as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. "Goin' out again?" he grinned. "You have quite the active social life these days."

Matilda gave him a look. "Preston invited me to dine with 'im at his hotel."

Henry's mouth flew open in surprise, "Preston Lodge – the banker?!"

"Of course, Preston Lodge the banker. How many Preston's do ya know?"

"You're not seriously choosin' Preston over Daniel are you?" Henry said with disbelief.

"There's no _choice_ involved. I already turned Daniel down remember! 'Sides, do ya even know Preston?" Matilda challenged.

Henry looked sheepish, "Well … no, not really. But I've heard from several reliable sources that he's treated a lot of townsfolk pretty badly over the years."

Matilda stood up from the dressing table, walking over to pick up her shawl, which was draped over the end of the bed. "Well perhaps you should get to know 'im before you pass judgment. You might even like 'im."

Henry threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, fair point!" He shot her a sly grin. "You must really like 'im. Look at how defensive you're gettin'."

Matilda reddened, tossing a bed pillow in Henry's direction, which he promptly caught.

Henry replaced the pillow. "Hope he's worth it, that's all I'm sayin'" He kissed Matilda on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

"Was it Henry who first started addressing you as Mattie, or your mother? I prefer Matilda myself. Such a beautiful name doesn't require altering in any way." Preston and Matilda were seated in the dining room of the Springs Chateau Health Resort, enjoying their wine.

Matilda blushed, "Yes, it was Henry. Ma always told us it started when we was learnin' to talk. Henry struggled to pronounce my name so he ended up callin' me Mattie. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Preston took a sip of wine, "I'm the youngest of five … all boys."

Matilda's eyes widened, "Five? Your mother must've had her hands full."

"Not particularly. A nursemaid, and later a governess raised us. Mother wasn't what you would call the maternal type. She was far too busy with her numerous charities and social obligations. Mother would constantly remind us that she had done her duty as a mother by providing our father with plenty of heirs, so that even if one or two turned out to be failures there would always be a backup." Preston looked down at his plate, his face reddening with shame. He definitely hadn't intended to voice all of that, but once he started speaking he hadn't been able to stop. He felt like he could really open up with Matilda, say anything and she wouldn't be shocked. He cleared his throat, "Please accept my apology. I didn't intend to … well I hope I didn't ruin your dinner."

Leaning over, Matilda placed a hand gently on his arm. "You don't need to apologize. I wanna know everythin' about you. I don't want ya to feel you have to hide anything from me."

Preston felt a lump forming in his throat; to hear Matilda state aloud what he'd just been thinking was difficult for him to process. Overcome with emotion he was unsure how to respond but was saved from replying by the arrival of the waiter with their plates of food. The waiter placed chicken in a white wine sauce in front of Matilda, and moved on to serve Preston a porterhouse steak in a mushroom sauce.

"Okay!" Matilda said, once the waiter had departed. "It's your turn to ask me a question."

Feeling more in control now that the conversation had moved away from him, Preston picked up his knife and fork, "Alright! I've heard you mention your brother and mother a lot, but what about your father?"

Matilda took a deep breath, "He left when I was six, to conquer Pike's Peak durin' the height of the Gold Rush. Ma was devastated, as she had run off with my father, and later married him against her parent's wishes. My grandparents didn't approve of him, they thought he was reckless and unreliable and it turned out they was right."

Preston cut into a piece of steak, "Did your mother contact your grandparents after your father left?"

Matilda shook her head, "No, I think she wanted to, but she was too proud. Ma didn't want to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, that they'd been right about Pa."

"Do you know where your father is now?"

"Haven't a clue. To be honest, I know very little about 'im. I think Ma planned to tell us more when we was older, but she got sick before she had a chance to. We wrote to our grandparents after Ma passed away, but we received a letter back from a neighbor of theirs stating that they'd both died ten years previously."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Preston said quietly.

Matilda nodded, "Thanks, but it's not like I knew them at all."

While they were eating their dinner, Matilda's eyes scanned the dining room. This was the first time she'd eaten at the hotel and she was thoroughly impressed with both the setting and the décor. There was a violist playing quietly in the corner, a delicious aroma of food drifting through from the kitchen, soft candlelight, and crisp white floor length tablecloths.

Matilda smiled at Preston, "Your hotel is lovely – small but quaint."

"Small?" Preston shifted in his seat, his father's critical words from six years ago rushing back to haunt him.

Unaware of his discomfit, Matilda nodded, "It's just the right size for Colorado Springs. A multi story hotel looks fine in places like Denver … and Boston, but in a country settin' like this it would look out of place and off-putting, as well as detract from the beautiful natural surroundin's."

Preston brightened, staring at Matilda with a mixture of admiration and adoration. "I wish you'd been here six years ago to give that speech to my father. When he referred to my hotel as 'small' in a derogatory fashion I just sat there wearing a numb expression."

Pleased by his compliment, Matilda looked down at her plate to hide a blush. "Well I wouldn't change a thing about the hotel."

"How did you get into the line of work of telephone operator?"

"When I finished school I worked as a secretary for a man who knew one of the owner's of the Colorado Telephone Company. When he retired he recommended me to them. I was trained and employed by the Denver Exchange and they were so impressed with me that they offered me the position of settin' up the exchange here."

Preston met her eyes, holding her gaze. "Well, I for one am grateful that they did. How is business progressing? Are there any new customers on the horizon?"

"Not yet! But I sent a telegram to the telephone company statin' that I believed things would pick up soon, and I stand by that"

Preston looked uncertain. "I have shares in the telephone! Maybe it wasn't such a wise investment after all?"

"Trust me Preston," Matilda reassured him. "The telephone is here to stay."

* * *

Outside Matilda's homestead, Preston brought his carriage to a stop. Letting go of the reins, he twisted in his seat to look at Matilda straight-on.

Matilda folded her hands in her lap, "I had a wonderful time tonight, Preston."

Preston was pleased, "As did I." He reached for her hand, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Matilda looked down at their joined hands, "Well, it's a weekday, so I'm s'posed to be workin', but I could ask Harriet to cover my shift. Why?"

Preston gave a secret smile, "I have something special in mind."

Matilda's blue eyes sparkled, "Tell me."

Preston shook his head, his own eyes alive with delight over her enthusiasm, "It's a surprise."

They locked gazes, neither moving an inch. Preston leaned in, reaching over to cup her chin, brushing his lips softly against hers. A moment passed and he felt Matilda respond to him, so he deepened the kiss. Her hands touched his waist, lightly resting on his jacket.

Following the kiss, Preston escorted Matilda to her door.

Standing on the porch facing one another, Preston reached out to caress Matilda's cheek. "Goodnight Matilda," he said huskily.

"Night Preston," Matilda replied softly, watching as he walked back to the carriage and climbed up into the driver's seat.

Waving goodbye, Matilda unlocked the door and entered the house. The room was completely dark so Matilda lit the lamp on hall table, turning up the wick until the flame burned bright. Walking into the living area she removed her cloak and tossed it on the armchair. Her eyes fell on a pad and pen sitting on the table. Moving closer Matilda realized it was a note from Henry.

_Mattie,_

_Some fella's from the site invited me to join them for drinks at the Gold Nugget. Don't wait up, as I will probably be out late!_

_Henry._

Shaking her head, Matilda pictured a whole lot of hung over young men working at the site early tomorrow morning. She didn't think Sully would be too happy, as she had noticed he didn't care for alcohol at all.

Ripping Henry's note off the pad Matilda dropped it on the table. She pulled out a chair, sat down and dipped her pen in the ink well. Feeling like a silly schoolgirl, but doing it anyway, she began writing on the top sheet of paper.

_Mrs. Preston A. Lodge_

_Mrs. Preston A. Lodge III_

Matilda A. Lodge

_Matilda Lodge_

_Matilda Burrell Lodge_

Her middle name was Amy; Matilda wondered what the 'A.' in Preston A. Lodge stood for? She'd have to ask him. Dipping her pen in the ink again she drew a few hearts around the writing.

She studied her work in appreciation for a minute, before removing that piece of paper as well, and screwing it up into a tight ball. Walking over to the unlit fireplace she lifted a piece of firewood and hid the paper underneath. The last thing she wanted was for Henry to come across it! She'd never hear the end of it!

A creaking sound behind her caused Matilda to spin around, heart slamming in her chest. Her eyes flew to the second story landing, which was viewable from downstairs due to the balcony railing that ran the length of the upstairs, but no one was there. The doors leading to Matilda and Henry's rooms were both open, shouldered in darkness.

Matilda crossed to the foot of the stairs, "Henry?" she called, her voice shaking, "You up there?"

She waited, listening closely, but no answer followed. Thankfully the noise had also ceased so Matilda relaxed slightly. She walked to the kitchen stove, intending to make herself a mug of tea, frowning in remembrance. This was the second time she'd heard what sounded like someone walking around. She'd thought she'd heard Henry downstairs the night of the dinner at the Sully's, but he'd been in the barn. She'd dismissed the first incident thinking it was just her overactive imagination but now that she'd heard it again Matilda wasn't so sure!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here's another chapter for you!

**Mary** – 'Aloysius' does sound like a middle name that someone like Preston might have. Ha, ha, I've never watched any of the Godfather movies. Hard to believe, I know! I've always preferred TV shows to movies. Ghosts, you reckon! Interesting theory!

**Maria** – Glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger, but hope you aren't fretting too much! All will be revealed, eventually!

Lisa (NZLisaM).

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you comin' to bed?"

Cloud Dancing shook his head. "The spirits tell me I must go to the hospital site!"

Dorothy looked up from the article she was writing about the upcoming Sweethearts Dance. She was used to Cloud Dancing's nighttime excursions; she sometimes accompanied him, but was surprised by his choice of destination. "Whatever for?"

"It is the wish of the spirits that I perform a protection ritual to ward off evil spirits." He walked to the chest of drawers, opened a middle drawer, and withdrew some candles and a pouch of mistletoe, a plant recognized for banishing evil.

Putting her pad and paper on the bedside table, Dorothy made to get out of bed. "I'll go with you."

"No, stay here, finish your article. This custom is one I must do alone."

A small smile played on Dorothy's lips. "Well, if you're certain?"

"I could be gone a while, possibly all night!"

"I'll meet you at Grace's for breakfast. You'll be finished by then won't you? The men start work at seven."

Cloud Dancing nodded again, "I'll see you there, if I am not back beforehand. I must gather some more herbs from the kitchen." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips, and left the room.

Dorothy retrieved her pen and paper and resumed writing.

* * *

"Josef, will you concentrate on your breakfast?" Michaela pleaded, surveying the breakfast table and sink full of dishes with exasperation. "I want to at least clear the table before Sara arrives."

"Okay, Mama," Josef took a small sip of milk. Michaela sighed; her youngest son had always been a notoriously slow eater, easily distracted by what was going on around him.

"I think that ship has sailed, Michaela." Sully gave her an amused glance, lingering over his coffee. "Its six thirty now, and I want to get to the site before the men arrive at seven. And I have to drop ya in town first."

Michaela stacked the breakfast plates on the table. "I could ride Flash in if you want to leave now?"

Sully reached out to take her hand, "Naw … I like spendin' time alone with ya, even if it is just an extra five minutes."

Smiling down at him, Michaela blushed. "It's been ages since we've taken a wagon ride together … alone … for longer than five minutes."

"Well, we'll have to make sure it happens then." Sully stroked her hand, "Maybe Saturday night after the Sweethearts Dance!"

A knock sounded, and Michaela's eyes flew to the door. "That'll be Sara," she said, rushing the dishes to the kitchen. "Katie, will you let her in?"

Katie, who had finished her breakfast ten minutes beforehand, set aside the library book she was reading about fairies and got up to answer the door.

"Hi Sara," Katie greeted the young blonde woman fondly.

"Hi Katie," Sara Sheehan entered the house carrying a wicker basket, the edges of a blanket visible within. She set it down on an armchair, and stepped over to the dining table.

"Mornin', Sara. How was Denver?" Sully asked.

Sara smiled down at Josef, who grinned back up at her. "It was good. I ran into a couple of Brian's journalism friends that he introduced me to when we attended college together; told them all about Brian's apprenticeship for the Boston Globe. They were pretty envious, but happy for Brian. He did have the highest grades in our graduatin' class after all, so they weren't particularly surprised that he's done so well!"

"That's good." Sully finished his coffee, and got up to carry the empty mug to the sink.

"Bet he's meetin' plenty of fancy girls in Boston!' Sara said wistfully.

Michaela took a break from tidying up, concluding that she was never going to get on top of the mess. She stepped over, placing a reassuringly arm around Sara's shoulder. "Judging by the last letter I received from Brian it sounds like he's much too busy to spend time socializing!"

"Brian's loyal. He wouldn't forget about his friends here," Sully added.

Sara nodded, feeling better.

Josef gave a squeal of delight, abandoning his breakfast to race over to the armchair where Sara had placed her basket. A little white fluffy head was poking out of the top of the basket. "Fifi," Josef exclaimed, reaching down to pat the dogs head.

Eyes shining, Katie joined her brother. More alert now, Fifi jumped up to lick Katie's face and let out a 'yip'.

Sara smiled at the children's antics. "She slept all the way over here. She loves curlin' up in my basket."

Katie hugged the dog close, her eyes coming to rest on the shiny pink ribbon around Fifi's neck. "Oh," she breathed. "You bought Fifi a new ribbon. She looks adorable."

"I picked it up in Denver. They have a whole store dedicated to pet accessories."

Sully shook his head in disbelief. _Pet accessories!_ He couldn't even comprehend such a frivolous idea. _Wait until Cloud Dancing hears about this, _he thought.

Katie looked over at Wolf, who was lying on the rug next to the fire, one eye watching Fifi. She wondered what Wolf would look like with a ribbon!

Sully followed Katie's wishful gaze. "Don't even think about it Katie. Wolf don't wear no ribbons."

Looking disappointed, Katie folded her arms across her chest.

Josef placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah, Katie. Wolf's a boy."

"Michaela, we'd better be makin' tracks." Sully said, leaning down to kiss Katie, and ruffle Josef's hair. Thanking Sara, he headed outside to hitch the wagon.

Michaela gave instructions to Sara, "Try and get Josef to eat some more breakfast. There's leftover bacon and eggs on the stove if you haven't eaten. I should only be a few hours; well that's my intention anyway," she said ruefully. "You know how time tends to run away on me!" Her eyes rested sheepishly on the disaster area that was the kitchen counter. "Sorry about the mess. I'll deal with it later."

"Take your time. And don't worry about the kitchen, I'll clean it up."

Michaela leaned down to kiss Josef goodbye, almost missing and getting Fifi, who was leaping around in Josef's arms. "You don't have to do that. It's not part of your job description."

"I don't mind."

Michaela kissed Katie, hugging her briefly. "What would I do without you?" she asked, giving Sara a grateful smile.

* * *

The Sully wagon had nearly reached the hospital site when Matthew rode up from the direction of town.

"Mornin'," Sully greeted.

Matthew turned his horse around to ride alongside them. "Um … Sully, some of the men might be a little late this mornin'. They was drinkin' at the Gold Nugget last night. I tried to keep some kind of control, but Hank was eggin' 'em on."

"Great, that's all I need. Michaela, do ya have a cure for hung over men?"

But Michaela wasn't listening. They were just passing the hospital site and something near the plaque had drawn her attention, "Sully! Stop the wagon!"

"Wha…" Sully started to say, his eyes widening as Michaela jumped out, before he'd even brought the wagon to a stop. "Michaela!" he said angrily, but she was already racing across the grass. Sully ran after her, while Matthew tethered his horse to the wagon.

"Oh no!" he heard Michaela cry when he was halfway to her. "Matthew, bring my medical bag. It's Cloud Dancing!"

Sully ran as fast as he could, his heart pounding. It seemed to take him forever to reach them. Michaela was kneeling over Cloud Dancing, who lay unmoving at the foot of the memorial, his hair and face matted with blood.

"Is he … alive?" Sully asked anxiously, fearing the worse.

Michaela looked up. "Yes, he's alive." She carefully examined his head. "Looks like a serious head wound though, enough to knock him unconscious."

Matthew ran up with Michaela's bag, "Cloud Dancin'!" He placed the bag on the ground, opening it. "What do ya need, Dr. Mike?"

Cloud Dancing stirred, groaning.

"Cloud Dancing, if you can hear me, it's Michaela. I know you're in pain, but try not to move your head." She looked up at Matthew, "Pass me a cloth."

Quickly locating one in the front partition, Matthew handed it over. Michaela firmly pressed the cloth against Cloud Dancing's head.

"Sully, we need to get him to the clinic, and I'll need you both to help me move him as carefully as possible, so as not to jolt his head."

Sully moved himself into position. "Matthew, help me," he called over his shoulder. When Matthew didn't respond, Sully turned to snap at him, "Matthew!"

Matthew's eyes were glued to a spot behind them. Sully and Michaela turned to look, unsurprised to see yet another message on the stone.

'THIS HOSPITAL REPRESENTS PAIN'

* * *

"Help, we need help!" Matthew yelled, drawing the wagon to a stop beside the clinic. "Someone get Daniel!" Sully and Michaela sat in the back with Cloud Dancing. Michaela keeping the cloth against Cloud Dancing's wound.

Robert E., in the process of attaching a wheel to a wagon, abandoned his task, rushing over to assist them.

Loren crossed the road from the direction of the store, quickening his pace when he saw Cloud Dancing's still form in the back of wagon. "What happened to 'im?"

Michaela exited the wagon leaving Sully in charge of applying the cloth. "He was attacked at the hospital site. Where's Daniel?"

"I'm here. What's goin' – oh God, Cloud Dancin'."

"Daniel, help me!" Sully said, and Daniel jumped up into the back of the wagon to assist. Robert E. joined them, and the men lifted Cloud Dancing, carrying him in the direction of the clinic.

Michaela turned to Loren, "Do you know where Dorothy is?"

Loren looked grave. "She's at Grace's." He looked toward the clinic to where the men were carefully placing Cloud Dancing on the examination table. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Please get her. Ask Grace to come as well. I may need her help." Michaela said urgently, reluctant to address his question. Cloud Dancing had stirred a few times on the drive over, but the fact that he hadn't woken up was worrying Michaela. She had no idea how long he'd been lying at the foot of the plaque. Climbing the steps to the clinic porch she hurried inside.

Sully, Matthew, Daniel, and Robert E. were crowded around Cloud Dancing, their faces anxious.

"Gentlemen, you will all need to wait outside. I will inform you as soon as I know what I'm dealing with."

With a final glance at Cloud Dancing the men reluctantly filed out of the room. Sully, his normally tanned face as white as a sheet was the last to leave, closing the door behind him.

Michaela shifted closer to Cloud Dancing, bending down to inspect his wound.

The door banged open, and Dorothy rushed into the room, her face ashen, Grace in tow.

Blinking back the tears Dorothy hurried to Cloud Dancing's side and reached for his hand.

"Grace," Michaela turned to issue her instructions. "I need you to prepare me a bowl of warm water!"

Grace nodded, leaving the room.

Cloud Dancing let out a moan, moving slightly.

Dorothy leaned closer, "He's wakin' up. Cloud Dancin', can ya hear me?" she practically yelled.

"I can hear you just fine," Cloud Dancing muttered, opening his eyes. "There was nothing wrong with my hearing last time I checked."

Dorothy pressed a palm to her heart. "Oh thank goodness. If you're makin' jokes you must be okay."

Michaela inspected his eyes, noting that his right pupil was larger than the left, a common symptom of head trauma. "Cloud Dancing, do know where you are?"

Cloud Dancing studied his surroundings, "I'm at the clinic." A look of confusion crossed his face, "How did I get here?" Wincing, he tried to sit up, but Michaela stopped him, gently coaxing him to lie back down.

"Sully and I found you unconscious at the hospital site. You'd been struck on the head. Do you remember what happened?"

Cloud Dancing thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "I have no idea why I was there."

"You went to the site to carry out a protection ritual," Dorothy interjected. "Don't you remember the conversation we had?"

Cloud Dancing shook his head again. "No, the last thing I remember is eating dinner together."

Dorothy gasped, "But that was at six o'clock!"

"Cloud Dancing, can you move your arms and legs for me?" Michaela instructed. Cloud Dancing maneuvered all four limbs without issue and Michaela breathed a sign of relief. His circulation appeared to be unaffected. "How are you feeling, aside from the memory loss? Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?"

Cloud Dancing moved his head, "My head is sore, but the pain isn't too bad. And I feel pretty tired."

"I'm not surprised," Dorothy said, still coming to grips with her husband's loss of memory.

Grace returned with the bowl, and Michaela dipped a clean, white cloth in the water. "Cloud Dancing, I need you to remain very still while I clean and bandage your head wound."

Cloud Dancing nodded and Michaela began to clean the affected area.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Michaela stepped out onto the clinic porch closing the door behind her.

Seated between Daniel and Loren on the porch bench, Sully jumped up. "How is he?" he said anxiously, walking over to stand in front of Michaela.

"He's awake, and talking."

Sully let out a huge breath, throwing his arms around Michaela, while Daniel and Loren exchanged relieved looks.

Leaning against the wall of the clinic, Matthew gave Michaela a grateful smile.

Daniel rose slowly to his feet, "I don't mean to be insensitive Michaela but I really need to talk to Cloud Dancin' about what happened if he's up to it!"

"I'm afraid Cloud Dancing isn't going to be much help."

Sully's eyes flashed angrily, "Thought ya said he was okay?"

Michaela placed her hand on Sully's arm, attempting to both reassure, and calm him down. "That's not what I said. He's doing well considering, but he has sustained a concussion, as well as a form of amnesia known as retrograde amnesia. This means he is unable to recall what happened just prior to receiving the head injury. It is a common occurrence when a person suffers this type of trauma." *

"Will he get those memories back?" Sully's eyes pleaded.

"It's possible. Some patients have been known to."

"He is gonna be okay right?"

Michaela hesitated, "It's too early to know for certain. In head injury cases a lot depends on the length of time he was unconscious, which areas of the brain were affected, and the severity of the wound. The fact that he's awake and coherent is a positive sign. I will need to monitor him closely for the next 24 hours to see if there are any other signs of memory impairment, or any other symptoms. For now he just needs plenty of rest in a quiet dark room."

"His attacker would've had to get pretty close to knock him out. You know how sensitive Cloud Dancin' is to sound. He would be a difficult person to sneak up on. It's quite possible Cloud Dancin' saw who it was," Daniel said.

"It's highly probable Cloud Dancing interrupted the person in the process of writing the message," Michaela added.

Dorothy stepped outside, "Michaela, where are Cloud Dancin's beads?" Michaela looked at Dorothy in confusion. "You know, the necklace he always wears," Dorothy clarified. "I just presumed you removed it to examine 'im?"

Michaela shook her head, "No I didn't."

Sully looked distressed over this latest revelation, "I was so distracted I didn't even notice he wasn't wearin' it!"

"The necklace prob'ly fell off during the … struggle," Daniel said. "I'm headin' out to the site now. I already sent Robert E. over there to keep the workers away from the area until I've had a chance to inspect it. I'll look for it."

* * *

* The term Retrograde Amnesia was hypothesised by French psychologist Theodule Ribot in 1881, so I am a few years early, but decided to use it anyway.


End file.
